


Otayuri Olympics Week

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Caught, Coming Out, Dorms, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Otayuri Olympics, Otayuri Olympics Week, OtayuriOlympics, Smut, Top Otabek Altin, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, yurabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Each chapter is a one shot for Otayuri Olympics Week. Make sure to follow me on tumblr: nuttinonice.tumblr.comDay 1: Interviews/Media Coverage - "Show the World"Yuri decides to come out with Otabek in an interview before the Olympics begin.Day 2: Shared Dorm - "Caught In the Act"Yuri walks in on an unexpected roommate.Day 3: Scandal - "Naked Ambition"In which Yuri is a dumb boy who's bad at long distance and accidentally leaks his own nude.Day 4: Injury - "Cold Snap"Yuri takes a hard ass fall y'all, but guess who's there to take care of him?Day 5: Victory - "Hometown Hero"Otabek's disappointed that Yuri can't come watch him skate at Kazakhstan Nationals where he anticipates his first home gold medal, but Yuri will be damned if he's gonna let this boy down.Day 6: "Sounding Like A Broken Record"Otabek break's Yuri's world records and Yuri's not taking it super well lol.Day 7: Free Day - "?"Coming soon.





	1. Show The World

            “Are you ready?” Otabek asked, pushing Yuri’s hair back behind his ears. He’d really grown it out this season, the yellow locks brushing just past his shoulders now and Otabek was always touching it. Yuri liked the fascination he had with it, so he decided to give him a little more to work with, but he didn’t know how he felt about looking so much like a girl. “If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I’ll make Yakov call the interview off.”

            “No, we need to.” Yuri swallowed, wringing his hands together as he sat on the side of the hotel bed. “The sneaking around and shit is making me lose my mind and it’s giving me so much anxiety, I just… I just need to own this.”

            “Okay.” Otabek nodded before he leaned up to kiss his forehead. “It’ll be okay.” He came back down and nuzzled their noses together, bringing one hand up to cup Yuri’s face. “Shit goes south after this and you just move in with me, yeah? I moved to train in Russia for you. You always have a place with me.”

            “Fuck, thank you.” Yuri sighed as he craned his neck back, letting Otabek drag his lips down the sensitive skin. They had been together for a year now. They were friends for a long time after meeting in Barcelona, but when Yuri turned eighteen and Otabek’s skating had reached a new level, he moved to Russia to train under Yakov. They didn’t have a single excuse then and Yuri had let himself fall head over heels for this tan boy with the Kazakh accent and undercut hair. Everyone on Team Russia knew about them, but they’d managed to keep it from Yuri’s Grandpa this whole time along with their fans and the media.

“Mm.” Yuri breathed, feeling Otabek’s hand slide up the inside of his thigh. “Beka.”

They probably would have kept this up even longer if it hadn’t been for a close call the other week. Sharing hotel rooms, Yuri spending nights at Otabek’s apartment, sneaky make out sessions in the ice rink locker rooms, occasionally locking the door to Yuri’s room and fooling around while his Grandpa was out. Otabek had been fucking the living soul out of Yuri in that room when his grandfather had come home unexpectedly. Yuri still had no clue how they’d managed to get their clothes on in time, but after that, he decided to come clean. Too afraid to face his Grandpa head on, he decided to take the public route. Part of him felt like there was more pressure on Nikolai to accept him if he did it that way.

            “No matter how this goes, I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good afterwards, yeah?” Otabek said, taking his hand away and leaning their foreheads together. “Don’t be afraid of this. If you can land five quads in your free skate like you did last month, you can handle an interview.”

            “Okay.” Yuri laughed, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s shoulders. “I think I’m ready.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.” He nodded before standing up and giving Otabek a proper kiss on the lips, taking solace in the feeling of Otabek’s hands on his waist. He’d never admit it to anyone but Otabek, but he loved being held like that. It made him feel safe and loved and as much as he also enjoyed things like topping his boyfriend, he also loved being the little spoon and having his forehead kissed. “Let’s go.”

            Otabek gave him a final squeeze and pulled away to grab his phone, sliding it into his back pocket before following Yuri to the door.

            The interview was going to be with NBC Sports. Usually they didn’t get one on ones from big media outlets like that, but the Olympics were coming up and Yuri had just won the final again. Otabek took bronze, just under Yuuri Katsuki, so he was a pretty big contender for the Olympic podium too and they were kind of a package deal anyways.

            Yuri zipped up his Team Russia jacket on the way to the elevator and smiled at Otabek’s Kazakh one. He looked good in dark blue. “Help me get it out, okay? I don’t want to get nervous and just go the whole interview without bringing it up.”

            “I got you. We’ll get through it together, don’t worry.”

            Yuri’s heart fluttered at that and he kept his head down when they walked into the elevator, not wanting to let Otabek see him blushing so easily. “I heard JJ’s staying here too. If we run into him, save me.”

            “Whatever you want.” Otabek shrugged. “It’s a media summit though, so be nice when there’s cameras around.”

            “Whatever.” He grimaced. He’d sooner throw a competition than talk to JJ longer than he had to.

            The elevator dinged at the eighth floor and he felt his stomach lurch, resenting the fact that he couldn’t hold Otabek’s hand as they stepped out and headed for the conference room that was waiting for them.

            “Ready?” Otabek asked, his hand resting on Yuri’s back as they stared at the door.

            “No, but let’s just do it.”

            “You sure?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing the reporter and cameraman that were waiting for them.

            It was the usual set up. A white canvas set up with two chairs for them to sit in. He swallowed hard and shut the door behind them, forcing a smile as he walked up to shake the reporter’s hand. “Hi, nice to meet you.” He greeted before stepping aside and sitting down while Otabek did the same. The woman seemed nice at least. She was young and looked excited to be there which was better than the reporters who couldn’t give less of a shit about figure skating and usually had terrible questions.

            “Is there anything we can get you before we start?” She asked and Yuri shook his head.

            “We’re fine.”

            “Great, let’s get started then.”

            She asked him a few questions about his Olympic programs and asked Otabek about what it was like taking on a new coach in a new country. Yuri could feel his heart quickening with every question, knowing he only had so much time to bring up what he needed to say before the interview would be over.

            “So you two seem to be pretty much inseparable at competitions. Are you as good of friends in real life as all your fans seem to think you are?”

            His stomach did a fucking somersault as he looked over at Otabek. He could already feel his face turning red while he searched for what to say. “A-Actually um, there’s kind of something we wanted to say about that?” He cleared his throat and put his hands in his lap, afraid sweat stains would leak onto his jacket. “M-Me and Otabek um… W-We’re kind of… Shit.” He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I-I’m sorry.”

            “Yuri, just take your time.” Otabek said, his hand coming up to Yuri’s shoulder.

            “Did we ask something too personal?” The reporter asked, her eyes a little nervous which made Yuri feel even worse for making someone else uncomfortable.

            “No, no it’s fine. There’s just something we wanted to say during this interview today and I’m kind of nervous.” Yuri confided. He felt like an idiot not being able to get it out.

            “Well take all the time you need. We’re in no rush.”

            “The um… Th-The thing about me and Otabek is uh...” He stopped and sighed, looking over at the boy next to him. Otabek was looking at him with so much fucking care in those soft brown eyes and Jesus Christ, he loved this person. No one else ever looked at him like that. They just saw some snotty brat trying to act like a punk, or some twinky skater. Not Otabek. “Me and Beka have been dating for a while now. We had our one year last month and we’re kind of tired of sneaking around, so we thought we’d come out with it.”

            Otabek reached over to take his hand right on queue and squeezed, bringing the smile back to Yuri’s face.

            “That actually wasn’t so hard.” He laughed when he turned back to the reporter. “Yeah, there it is.”

            The reporter’s mouth hung slightly open for a moment before she blinked her eyes and leaned forward. “What made you decide to come out today?”

            “There’s a lot of competitions coming up.” Otabek said. “Being in a relationship, we want to be able to be there for each other when we skate well, or skate poorly like any other couple. Especially for me, I get pretty anxious and he’s good at calming me down, but when there’s cameras everywhere and we’re trying to hide this, it just adds to the stress.”

            “Does anyone else know?”

            “Just my teammates.” Yuri said. “And Beka’s family back home.”

            They stopped the info pretty much at that and steered the interview back to competition, but Yuri felt relieved that they’d put it out there. Now he just had to worry about his Grandpa’s reaction.

            He let Otabek talk mostly for the rest of the time. He felt like the media always passed him over and he could tell how excited Otabek got when he actually got to talk about his programs, especially the music choice. He’d made his own music this year and every time someone asked him about that, he just lit up.

            When the interview ended, Yuri breathed a huge sigh of relief and thanked the reporter several times before they left and headed back to their own room. “They’re gonna post that within like an hour. That’s probably how long we have before we have to worry about Grandpa.”

            “Just take some deep breaths and relax. It’s all over for now.” Otabek said as he shrugged his jacket off and hung it up by the door. “What do you feel up to?”

            Yuri unzipped his jacket and let it fall off his shoulders, walking up to Otabek and turning his head to kiss his jaw. “It’s our last hotel day for the summit. I fucked you last night, so…” He raised his eyebrows and pulled back to look at him. “Fuck me?”

            Otabek’s face flushed and Yuri laughed, giving him a quick peck on the lips before he walked backwards towards the bed and peeled off his t-shirt.

            “Use that cinnamon stuff.” Yuri said when he laid sideways on the bed, letting his legs hang off. He had a feeling shit was about to go south, so he wanted to have mind blowing hotel sex one more time before potentially packing his shit and getting kicked out of the only home he’d ever known.

            Otabek got the lube and condoms from their suitcase and tugged his shirt over his head before running over to pounce on Yuri, making him laugh and squirm underneath as he peppered him in kisses and wandered his hands up and down his sides.

            It only took minutes for Otabek to get him naked and they moved up on the bed, so he could lie against the pillows, whimpering and twitching when Otabek worked his fingers inside him. He loved the privacy of hotels. Otabek’s apartment had thin walls and they always had to worry about being caught at his own place. In hotels, there was freedom. He could be completely naked instead of just bunching his pants around his ankles with a shirt on. When he was naked, Otabek worshipped every inch of him, sucking on his cock to get him hard before moving his mouth to his neck, his nipples, his abs. He was sweating before Otabek even entered him.

            “I wanna turn over.” Yuri panted as Otabek thrusted into him, their chests pressed together and his cock rubbing up against Otabek’s moving abs. “Can I?”

            “Yeah.” Otabek choked with the effort of slowing down, grabbing Yuri by the waist and rolling them over so he was on his back and Yuri could sit up and take over.

            “Touch me.” He breathed, bouncing himself up and down while he slipped the hair tie from around his wrist and put his hair up out of his face.

            Otabek followed direction and wrapped his hand around Yuri’s cock, stroking him in time with their movements together. “Tighten up.”

            Yuri tensed himself and watched as Otabek moaned underneath him. “ _Beka_.” He whined when he felt his orgasm start to swell. Once he started to ride him, neither of them ever lasted long.

            “Yura, fuck.” Otabek sat up and held himself upright with one arm, using the other jack Yuri off until he cried out and his cock wept right into his fist.

            “A-Ahh!” Yuri’s head tipped back when he gasped, rolling his hips and moaning when he felt Otabek spill into the condom inside him. “Fuuuck, Beka, _God_.” He breathed when he finished, planting his hands on either side of Otabek’s head to lean over him and see the mess he’d made. “Shit, sorry.” Yuri winced, looking at the lines of cum on his boyfriend’s chest. “Shower?”

            “Shower.” Otabek laughed, laying back down and putting his hands on Yuri’s hips. “Fuck, I’m super sensitive. Pull off really slow.”

            “Sorry, sorry.” Yuri said, lifting up slowly until Otabek was out and he could climb off of him. “Let’s shower before our phones start blowing up.”

            “Shit, yeah.” Otabek got out of bed and they went into the bathroom together. There was a pretty big shower stall with three different faucets, so they stepped right in together and turned all three on.

            “Mm, I wish we had one of these.” Yuri sighed as the hot water washed over him, soaking his hair and relaxing some of the tension in his back. “Makes it easy for both of us to be in the water.”

            “Are you feeling okay about everything?”

            “For now.” Yuri nodded, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s waist and stepping forward to rest his head on his shoulder. “Thanks for being so nice this weekend. I know I made you wait a really long time for this.”

            “It’s okay. This is scary for you.” Otabek shrugged as he pressed a few kisses into Yuri’s wet hair. “I never minded waiting for you.”

            They didn’t take long in the shower, both of them anxious to get out and see if the interview was up yet. It was a media summit after all, so everything went out pretty quick and they were all reading what everyone else was saying to make sure they were on their game to go up against the competition at the Olympics.

            When they stepped out of the shower and changed into some comfier clothes, the interview was already up by the time they sat back down on the bed. All of their friends had texted and their social media was already blowing up, but everything was supportive so far. It felt good to know most people were happy for them.

            “See? This isn’t so bad.” Otabek said, one hand stroking lazily through Yuri’s hair as he scrolled through his phone. “You want to go out to dinner?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri nodded as he moved to put his phone on the nightstand, about to shut it off when it started to buzz. “Oh shit.”

            “What?”

            “Grandpa.”

            “Shit. Just answer it, it’ll be fine.” Otabek said, holding his arms back out for Yuri to snuggle into when he answered the phone.

            Yuri swiped the phone and swallowed as he laid back on Otabek’s chest. “Hey Grandpa.”

            “When does your media summit end?”

            Yuri’s stomach turned. It wasn’t like his Grandfather not to say hello or anything. “Tonight.”

            “Come to dinner tomorrow. Bring your friend.”

            “Um…” His face felt hot as he spoke, but if he didn’t ask, the conversation would end right there. “Are you mad?”

            “We’ll talk tomorrow. Come at six.”

            “Okay.” Yuri opened his mouth to say he was sorry, or anything just to get Nikolai to say he didn’t hate him, but his Grandpa hung up right then and there. “Fuck, are you kidding me?” He groaned, dropping his phone and hugging Otabek. “He hates me.”

            “What’d he say?”

            “He wants us to come to dinner tomorrow.”

            “That doesn’t sound like he hates you, Yura.” Otabek sighed, stroking one hand down Yuri’s back. “Was that all?”

            “Yeah. He hung up on me.” Yuri glared. He felt like he could burst into tears, but that was so fucking embarrassing, so he swallowed the lump in his throat and hid his face in Otabek’s neck.

            “Aw, Baby.” He sighed, hugging Yuri tight and kissing the top of his head. “It’ll be fine. He probably just wants to talk in person.”

            Yuri doubted it. His grandfather was pretty straight forward. He would have just said it if he was okay with everything. Maybe he wanted him to move out.

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah.”

            “You know I’m not gonna give you shit if you cry, right?”

            “I’m not crying.” Yuri huffed, pulling away and rolling onto his side. If Otabek talked about crying, he was _going to_ cry and that was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

            “Well just know if this goes bad, I love you no matter what, yeah? We’ll make everything work.” Otabek said, spooning him from behind and putting his arms right back around Yuri’s waist. He kissed a line down his neck to his shoulder to comfort him.

            “Why are you so perfect all the time?” Yuri mumbled as he picked at a loose thread in the pillowcase.

            “Because you deserve someone who’s nice to you.” Otabek gave him a squeeze. “We could use a little privacy. You want to just order a shit ton of room service and enjoy our last hotel night?”

            Fuck, Otabek always knew what Yuri wanted without asking. He rolled back over and snuggled right into Otabek’s chest. He loved that place. Otabek’s strong build made him feel protected and he was always so fucking warm. “That sounds really good.”

            “I can find a scary movie for us too if you want.”

            “Stop wooing me, we’re already dating.”

            “No way.” Otabek laughed. “It’s too much fun.” He planted one more kiss on Yuri’s neck then pulled away to go call for room service. “Think about what you want to watch. We’re having a spoil Yuri night.”

**

            Yuri’s anxiety was through the roof, but Otabek made it bearable. They binged on comfort foods and stayed in bed, snuggling close. He got super touchy when he was nervous and Otabek just let him curl up around him and smothered him in kisses all night.

            Yuri finally relaxed enough for them to get some sleep and he woke up to Otabek hugging him like a teddy bear, pressing kisses down his neck. “Hi.” He yawned.

            “Hey.” Otabek said in a scratchy voice, clearing his throat as he rubbed his hand over Yuri’s stomach. “You feel okay?”

            “Kind of.”

            “Mm, we should get packed.”

            “In a minute.” Yuri mumbled, rolling over to press into that firm chest he loved so much. “I wish he invited us over for breakfast instead of dinner, so we could get this over with.”

            “We’ll keep your mind off of it, Yura. Come to my place and we’ll just play Halo and shit until it’s time to go.”

            “I guess.”

            “Don’t be sad, okay? Things might not go as bad as we think they will.” Otabek gave him one more squeeze and pulled away to get out of bed. “I know optimism isn’t your thing, but we’re gonna give it a shot today.”

            They packed their things up pretty quickly and got out of the hotel before they could run into JJ, or anyone else. Yuri was happy they’d told the world about who they really were, but right then he wanted some privacy. Otabek got them an Uber and they went straight to his apartment, killing most of the day playing video games that spiraled into a few make out sessions on Otabek’s couch. Yuri loved that fucking couch. It was black and fake leather and it sank under weight like a marshmallow. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if his Grandpa abandoned him and he had to live with Otabek. He felt just as at home there as he did anywhere else.

            When it was time for dinner, he covered up any light hickies from the night before and put on something nice. Otabek spent longer getting ready than he did, which was a first. He seemed nervous too, but he still gave Yuri a few comforting speeches and plenty of affection to try and make him feel better before they drove over.

            “I literally can’t stop sweating.” Yuri huffed as they stood at the end of the hallway, too anxious to approach the door to his own apartment. “This is ridiculous.”

            “It is. We shouldn’t lose our minds over this, okay?” Otabek sighed. “Look, Baby if he rejects you this will be hard, but who needs him? If he accepts you that’s great, but if he doesn’t, you don’t need that in your life anyways.”

            “I know, but he’s my only fucking family, Beka.” Yuri grimaced. “I need this.”

            “Then at least try to stay optimistic.” Otabek’s shoulders slumped, but he leaned over and kissed Yuri anyways, holding him there a moment. “If he hurts you tonight, just remember you’ve got me no matter what, okay?”

            “Okay.” He nodded, trying to calm his heart rate. “Let’s just go in. I-I don’t want to be late.”

            “Sure you’re okay?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri swallowed hard and pulled away from him to walk down the hall towards apartment 231. He’d done a lot of hard shit in his life, but it seemed to take all his strength to knock on that door and wait.

            It took a minute, but soon, his Grandpa came to the door. “Come in, table’s set.” Nikolai said, cocking his head towards the dining room as he stepped back to let them in.

            “Okay um… Hey.” Yuri said, his face warm as they walked in together and headed for the table. They didn’t have anything fancy. Just a square wood table in the kitchen, but it was good enough. His grandpa always used the good china when Otabek came for dinner and he’d made the katsudon piroshky they both loved. “You’ve gotten really good at making these.” He smiled as he sat with Otabek on one side of the table while Nikolai took a seat across from them. “So how’s-“

            “I saw your interview.”

            Yuri’s heart leapt to his throat and he glanced over to see Otabek looking pale as a ghost. It was a tough look on someone as tan as he was. “A-And?” He stuttered, forcing himself to look back at his Grandpa. This didn’t feel like an ‘I love you no matter what’ kind of deal.

            “How long?”

            “A year.” Yuri gulped. “W-We just started a year ago.”

            “I know that, it was in the interview.” Nikolai sighed once again, leaning back in his chair. “How long have you been…” He fluttered his hand and Yuri’s heart dropped.

Yuri never really felt ashamed of this until now. It felt like he’d been caught watching porn or something, like this one fact about himself forced his grandfather to know how he liked to have sex, what he did in his private life and he felt gross.

“Were you always?” Nikolai asked, his voice low and gruff, but it was _always_ like that and Yuri couldn’t tell how angry he really was.

“Kind of.” He mumbled as he shifted his gaze down. He couldn’t say this stuff and look him in the eye at the same time. “I figured it out at like twelve, but I didn’t do anything until Beka moved here.” Yuri blinked his eyes and bit hard on his lower lip to keep from getting emotional. He fucking hated this. He hadn’t done anything _wrong_. He shouldn’t have to sit there and be grilled. “Do you hate me?” He grabbed Otabek’s hand under the table and forced himself to look up at his Grandpa. “I-I don’t want to just sit here and answer questions if you’re just going to kick me out. Just tell me so I can get my stuff.”

Nikolai raised his eyebrows and laughed. “Kick you out? Yuratchka, you can’t make ramen without burning it. What on Earth would you do outside here?”

“So what?” He glared. “I-I’ll live with Beka and I’ll learn to do shit, I don’t-“

“Yura, Yura.” He chuckled. “Calm down. You don’t have to go anywhere, although the peace and quiet would be nice.”

“Huh?” Yuri’s mouth wobbled. “I-I don’t… I-I don’t get it, can you just tell me that I’m not getting disowned?”

            “I don’t have a problem with how you live your life. Otabek’s family. If you’re gonna be this way, might as well be him.” Nikolai shrugged and started to eat the peroshki on his plate, Otabek’s face going from pale to pink in seconds.

            “You’re not mad?”

            “A little mad you never told me.” He mumbled through his food. “But I guess I see why. This country’s not the best place for you.”

            “Yeah.” Yuri breathed, settling back in his chair and squeezing Otabek’s hand. “Do you always have to scare the shit out of me?”

            “It’s funny.” Nikolai smiled, reaching forward to nudge Otabek’s plate towards him. “You can speak you know. At least eat.”

            “Oh.” Otabek blinked. “Sorry, sorry, I just uh… Yeah, that was a lot.” He laughed a little too. “You know Yuri’s always got a place to crash with me if you get sick of him.”

            “Beka.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’re here to support _me_ , remember?”

            “Aw come on. You know I like your Granddad.” He teased, running his thumb in cute circles over the back of Yuri’s hand as he started to eat.

            Yuri felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off his shoulders as they all had dinner together. His Grandpa didn’t ask him any more questions and joked around with Otabek like he usually did. He was over the moon knowing he hadn’t lost his only parental figure, but a tiny part of him was disappointed about not moving in with Otabek. Maybe they’d do that anyways some time soon.

            At the end of dinner, Otabek helped Yuri with the dishes and was getting ready to head back to his place when Nikolai stopped him and welcomed him to stay over like he usually did. Otabek had said yes with a red face, but his Grandpa just laughed and went to his usual place on the couch to watch his war documentaries while they went off to Yuri’s room.

            “This went… surprisingly well.” Otabek said when he shut the door. “You don’t mind me sleeping over, do you?”

            Yuri rolled his eyes and flopped down on his bed. “I never mind.”

            “You feel good about everything? I’m really glad we did that interview.” Otabek shrugged off his jacket and crawled onto the bed next to him, flashing that big cheesy grin as he leaned in to give him a kiss. “You know you can still move in any time you want.”

            “Really?” Yuri’s heart thumped. “You don’t have to let me just because-“

            “I want you to. I mean, if you feel ready.”

            “Beka…” He moved over and snuggled close to him, resting his head on his chest and hooking his leg over Otabek’s thigh. “I want just a little more time with Grandpa. He’s getting old, you know? But I think I want to move in soon. Maybe during this year’s off season?”

            “Sounds good to me.” Otabek sighed, putting his arms around Yuri like he always did. “I’m glad we’re not hiding anymore.”


	2. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for the porn chapter, this is it folks. Stuck at Yakov's summer camp, Yuri walks in on a surprise roommate in the middle of something a little too intimate.
> 
> " Yakov sent him his dorm number, knowing Yuri’s tendency to have a fit at registration, so he took an Uber there and picked up his key from the front desk before going straight to the dorms, suitcase in tow. Yakov hadn’t mentioned a roommate and certainly knew that Yuri was not too fond of people, so he assumed he’d have his own room.   
> Yuri dug the key out of his pocket and sighed as he jammed it in. Three months living in a shoebox wasn’t exactly his ideal summer. He pushed the door open and stopped cold. "

Summer was a weird time to be a figure skater. It was a time for rigorous off-season practice, but Yakov had to move to Moscow for those three months to run his summer camp. Yuri and the rest of his students had to come follow him to St. Petersburg University where the camp was held and he hated living in those dorms all summer, but for once he was dying to go. It had been six months since he’d met Otabek at the Grand Prix Final and they’d kept in touch, but hadn’t been able to see each other since. Otabek was coming to the camp and Yuri secretly hoped he was maybe doing it just to see him. He’d never admit having a crush out loud, but for God’s sake, the dude had a motorcycle.

            It wasn’t far from his apartment, but with how early they had to get up for practice, Yuri headed to the university on day one to get moved in. Yakov sent him his dorm number, knowing Yuri’s tendency to have a fit at registration, so he took an Uber there and picked up his key from the front desk before going straight to the dorms, suitcase in tow. Yakov hadn’t mentioned a roommate and certainly knew that Yuri was not too fond of people, so he assumed he’d have his own room.

            Yuri dug the key out of his pocket and sighed as he jammed it in. Three months living in a shoebox wasn’t exactly his ideal summer. He pushed the door open and stopped cold.

            “What the fuck?!” Otabek yelped, completely red in the face as his laptop tumbled from his lap to the floor and he fumbled to tuck an erection back into a pair of boxer-briefs, far too late to keep Yuri from seeing. “Yuri?!”

            “Holy shit.” Yuri let go of his suitcase and let it fall forward on itself, hurrying to shut the door before anyone else could walk by and see what he’d just witnessed. “I-I thought I didn’t have a roommate.”

            “I thought _I_ didn’t have a roommate.”

            “Were you just-“

            “Fuck. Yes, shut up.” Otabek groaned, laying back on the bottom bunk and covering his face. “I thought I was alone.”

            “Shit, I’m sorry.”

            “No, fuck, _I’m_ sorry. I-I mean shit, I haven’t seen you in forever and I just… Please don’t tell anyone?” He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Yuri with wide eyes, his face still burning red.

            “It’s um… I-It’s whatever, don’t worry about it. I won’t say anything.” Yuri said, feeling his own face warm as he tugged the hem of his jacket down. Fucking hell, he still had no self control. The last thing he wanted was for Otabek to see him sporting a semi after walking in on _that_.

            “I really had no idea you were coming.”

            “I mean, I had no idea you’d be here.” Yuri shrugged. “Um… Don’t worry about anything. I mean we all do it, yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Otabek sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “I guess it’s kind of funny.”

            “Yeah?” Yuri smiled. “I mean at least it was me and not some twelve year old skating prodigy.”

            “Oh my God, don’t even joke about that.”

            “It could have been Yakov.”

            “ _Stop_.” Otabek laughed. “I’m already dead inside, don’t make it worse by putting Yakov in my head.”

            “Hey, I could have said Lilia.”

            “Oh my God, Yuri.”

            Yuri laughed too and walked over to pick up his laptop. “So what kind of kinky shit is Otabek Altin into?”

            Otabek’s face turned pink again. “Do not.”

            “Aw come on.” He really just wanted to know if what he was watching had men or not. His heart palpitated every time that image of Otabek touching himself popped up now and he was dying to know if he was pining after a straight guy or not, regardless of the chemistry he’d felt they had in Barcelona. He hadn’t really told anyone that he was gay himself yet, so he hadn’t been able to ask around about Otabek’s orientation. “It’ll be funny.”

            “It won’t be, give the laptop back.” Otabek said, reaching for it, but Yuri stepped away from him.

            “I won’t tell.” Yuri teased as his heart thumped against his chest. “Come on, how bad can it be? Everyone’s got their thing.” He opened up the laptop. “I’m sure it’s…” That wasn’t Pornhub. That wasn’t Redtube, or XVideos, or any number of usual porn sites, that was Youtube. And that was his free skate from December’s finals.

            “Stop.” Otabek said, his tone serious as he stood up and snatched the laptop away, shutting it again and dropping it on the foot of the bunk bed.

            “Shit, Beka I um… I-I didn’t mean to…” He could feel his whole face burning up. Otabek was _that_ into him? After six months apart? Looking at Otabek, he looked like he might cry. His face was all flushed and he was blinking a lot, his arms crossed like he didn’t know what to say.

            “Do you hate me?”

            “What?”

            “I mean if I was you, I’d be pretty fucking mortified.” Otabek mumbled. “I just… I-I’m stupid and I kind of thought we had something in Barcelona before we had to separate and I… I-I like to think about you and now you know I’m a total freak, so maybe we should switch rooms or something. I’m sorry.”

            “I jacked off to your short program.” Yuri said before he could stop himself, sweat breaking on his forehead as he looked at Otabek with wide eyes. “I got really upset that we weren’t talking that much and that I couldn’t see you and I felt like we had something too, so I went to watch you skate again to remember it, but I… I-I just got into it and it kind of happened?” He was blushing harder than Otabek at that point. “It kind of happened a few more times after that.”

            “Are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Otabek blinked.

            Yuri shook his head and glanced down at the bulge in Otabek’s underwear. He’d never seen him this undressed before. “Do you um… Do you want to do something about that?”

            “Um… Like?” Otabek swallowed and Yuri’s stomach did a somersault.

            “Y-You could…” He stopped and cleared his throat, so he could get the words out. “You could fuck me?”

            Otabek’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Are you sure? I mean have you done that before?”

            “Yeah, I come to this camp every year.” Yuri laughed. “It wouldn’t be the first time I got railed in one of these dorms, you know? Might as well be you this year.”

            “Is shit gonna be weird if we do this?”

            “Not if we don’t want it to be. I mean…” Yuri bit his lip. “We could date if you wanted to? But aren’t you going back to Kazakhstan after the summer?”

            “Huh? No, I’m moving to St. Petersburg.” Otabek said, shaking his head. “I’m not here for the camp, Yakov’s taking me on.”

            “Are you serious?” A grin broke onto Yuri’s face. “You’re fucking with me.”

            “No, I was gonna tell you when I found you today, but you literally caught me uh, dick in hand?” Otabek laughed and Yuri threw his arms around his shoulders.

            “That’s fucking amazing.” Yuri beamed before pulling back and doing something he’d been fantasizing about for months, pressing his lips right against Otabek’s.

Christ, they were softer than he ever could have imagined and pressed that close, he could feel how strong and firm Otabek’s chest was. Otabek’s hands came up to hold his sides and then his tongue poked through his lips to slide against his own. “Mmph.” He mumbled against Otabek’s lips as they deepened the kiss, taking a step back towards the bed. He tasted like fucking chocolate.

            “Can I really fuck you?” Otabek breathed against Yuri’s lips, his hands drifting down to his hips. “I don’t want you to feel pressured, or anything.”

            “Beka, it was _my_ idea.” Yuri said, pulling back to drop his jacket and peel out of his t-shirt just to prove he meant it. “Don’t roast me for being skinny though, I know you have a chest like Superman.”

            “Yuri, you have like an eight-pack.” Otabek laughed as he reached down to pull his own shirt off, leaving him in just that tight underwear that left _nothing_ to the imagination. Yuri had only got a glance before, but he was definitely as big as he thought he was and already hard again too.

            His mouth watered at the sight of that bulge and he undid the fly on his jeans, thumbing them open, so he could drop them to the floor and step out.

            “Holy fuck, you really are European.” Otabek laughed at the black thong Yuri was sporting, his hands coming back to his hips. “Can I touch you?”

            “I don’t think we’d have much fun if you didn’t.”

            Otabek rolled his eyes and slid one hand back to grab Yuri’s ass, his face still flushed when he trailed his other hand down Yuri’s thigh. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

            Yuri’s heart jumped. “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Otabek whispered. “I have lube in my suitcase.”

            “I have condoms.”

            “I really don’t want to let go of your ass to go get those.”

            “I mean, I think we’d have a better time if you got the lube than if you just stood here holding it.”

            “That’s a great point and I know it is, but Yuri, you underestimate how hard it is to move right now.”

            “Beka.” Yuri snorted and pushed his hands away, so he could go get the stuff himself, cocking his head towards the bed for Otabek to lie down. His hands shook a little with excitement as he dug out the condoms and some of the lube he’d brought on his own before heading back to where Otabek was lying on the bunk bed. “Here, just warm me up first.” He said, pressing a condom and the small tube of KY into Otabek’s hand before crawling over him on the bed.

            “Do you have any idea how pretty you are?” Otabek asked, trailing his hands down Yuri’s torso back to his ass, so he could hold it with both hands.

            “I’ve been told.” Yuri said as he shifted himself to line up their cocks, shivering when he rolled his hips and they grinded together for the first time. “Holy fuck.”

            “Okay, this has to come off.” Otabek breathed, pushing at the waistband of Yuri’s thong down on one side until he lifted himself up and let him slide them down. “Sit up.”

            “Why?”

            “I want to see you.”

            Yuri’s heart did another little flutter and he sat back on his heels, biting his lip as Otabek’s eyes trailed down to his cock. He wasn’t as big as Otabek, but he didn’t have much to be ashamed of. Yuri considered himself pretty well endowed for someone as short as he was.

            Otabek sat up too and let his hands slide down Yuri’s thighs before he took Yuri’s cock in his grip and stroked him in slow, steady motions.

            “Fuck.” Yuri sighed, letting his head tip back.

            “Tell me what you like.”

            “Nipples.” He said. “Neck.”

            Otabek tugged him forward so he was back over him on all fours and turned his head to suck on Yuri’s neck as he worked his hand back and forth. “Like that?” He mumbled against the sensitive skin and Yuri nodded, shutting his eyes. Otabek brought his free hand up to Yuri’s chest and took his nipple between his thumb and index finger, twisting lightly until Yuri whined for him and he stopped.

            “Don’t teeaaase.” Yuri huffed, pulling back, so he could stick his lower lip out at him. “You’re not even naked yet.”

            “You distracted me.” Otabek shrugged before turning his head and giving Yuri one more hickey that’d make Yakov’s eyes roll back in his head at practice. “Lift up.”

            Yuri pulled away enough to give him the space to get his underwear off.

            Otabek tossed them on the floor with the rest of Yuri’s clothes and pulled Yuri back on top of him, kissing him deeply while he fumbled for the lube and popped the cap. “You’re so fucking hot.” He whispered as he rolled their hips together. “Can I prep you?”

            “Please do.” Yuri said, nuzzling his nose about Otabek’s. “Let me get you there first.”

            “You don’t have to-“

            “I want to.” He slid down the bed and took Otabek’s dick in his hand, stroking it slowly from base to tip before bending down and taking it in his mouth. When was the last time he gave a blowjob? There’d been that one hook up at NHK Trophy before, but that was a while ago. Otabek was too big for him to do too much, but he relaxed his gag reflex as best he could and didn’t stop until Otabek was twitching in his mouth and moaning under him. “Slick your fingers up.” Yuri coughed when he pulled off, wiping his mouth and crawling back up to lay between Otabek and the wall the bunk beds pressed up against.

            The further they went, the more relaxed Yuri felt. Otabek was gentle with his fingers and kissed him through the entire preparation, his tongue sweeping loving little motions over his bottom lip and his hand coming up constantly to touch Yuri’s hair while they kissed. Shit, this was really happening. He’d always hoped, but he never thought it would actually happen. Otabek really fucking knew what he was doing too, using his thumb to massage his perineum while he fingered him until Yuri was whimpering.

            Otabek was on top of him before he knew it and Yuri felt safer than he’d ever felt in bed with someone. Otabek just kept asking if things were okay and kissing him to help him relax. “Can I?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri grinned, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and spreading his thighs a little more for him.

            “Okay.” Otabek took a deep breath and grabbed the condom, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth before rolling it onto himself and pouring some more lube over it, stroking himself a few times to spread it before he pressed his tip up against Yuri’s entrance. He raised his eyebrows at Yuri, waiting for that final consent and Yuri nodded, running one hand through Otabek’s hair before he felt him start to push in.

            “Fuck.” Yuri sighed, turning his cheek to the pillow as Otabek slowly eased inside of him. He’d taken his time stretching Yuri out, so it was easy to accommodate him as long as he didn’t go too fast.

            “Does it hurt?”

            “No, it feels pretty good.” Yuri smiled, his face hot as Otabek pushed all the way in. “Fuck, you’re really good at this.”

            “I just don’t want to hurt you.” Otabek said in a breathy voice. “Shit, you’re really tight.”

            “You can move if you want to.”

            “Are you sure?”

            Yuri laughed and nodded his head, hooking one leg over Otabek’s hip to encourage him before Otabek finally pulled out and pushed back in. Fuck, Otabek was big enough to press up against his spot no matter how deep he went in, or how fast. He managed to keep his mouth shut while Otabek found his rhythm, but once he started to move his hips back and forth, Yuri couldn’t keep his mouth shut for the life of him.

            “Fuck me!” Yuri gasped, wrapping both legs around Otabek’s hips and gripping his shoulders. “Otabek.”

            “Yura.” Otabek responded, his voice low and heavy as he pumped back and forth, leaning down to suck on Yuri’s neck some more.

            He’d never felt so fucking full and his cock was leaking against Otabek’s abs, giving him all the friction he needed as they moved together and the bed creaked under them. His thighs were trembling and Otabek’s mouth was sending tingles down his spine. “Oh my God, Beka. You’re so fucking big.” Yuri panted, pushing himself back against him. “Harder.”

            “You sure?”

            “ _Yes_.”

            Otabek slipped his tongue back into Yuri’s mouth and swallowed every moan he let out when he picked up the pace, pressing Yuri into the mattress and only pulling his mouth away when Yuri started to truly cry out.

            “I’m close, I’m close, I’m _close_.” Yuri whimpered, his nails scraping down Otabek’s back. He clenched his muscles around Otabek and fucking _finally_ , Otabek moaned. A real, uncontrollable, _loud_ moan that sent Yuri right over the edge.

            “ _Yura!”_

            “Beka!” He gasped, his orgasm hitting him before he meant it to as he spilled over Otabek’s chest, the cum making their bodies slick against one another and the sight of Yuri so undone sent Otabek right over the edge too.

            Otabek came differently, his hips stuttering and his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he filled the condom. “Holy shit.” He shivered once he came down. “Yuri, fuck.”

            “Wow.”

            “Right?”

            “Why didn’t we do this in Barcelona?”

            “Because we’re fucking idiots.” Otabek said as he pulled himself out and collapsed next to Yuri. “Holy shit.”

            “Please tell me this is going to be a regular thing.”

            “It is one hundred percent going to be a regular thing.” Otabek turned over and planted a kiss on Yuri’s cheek, one hand coming up to tuck his hair behind his ear. “I’m pretty sure whoever’s on this floor just heard that happening.”

            “That’d be an easy way to come out.”

            “Or you could take my route and just get caught jacking off.”

            “Oh my God.” Yuri laughed, turning onto his side and tucking himself under Otabek’s arm. “You looked cute.”

            “No one looks cute doing that.”

            “You did.” He shrugged. “So uh… You should really take me out to dinner.”

            “You’re broke again, aren’t you?”

            “Maybe.”

            “Okay.” Otabek snickered, putting both arms around him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’d be more than happy to take you to dinner, Yuri Plistetsky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to show the fic some love on Tumblr! Day 3 will be up tomorrow.


	3. Naked Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's a dumb boy who's bad at long distance and accidentally leaks his own nude.
> 
> "Yuri, you posted that nude on your story instead of sending it to me.”  
> “What?” He blinked, feeling the blood drain from his face. “No way, I sent it to you.”  
> “Well you did that too, but it also went on your story. My phone’s been blowing up with people talking about it a-and shit, Yuri, I don’t want to freak you out, but everyone knows about us now. Everyone.”  
> “Everyone?”  
> “My parents heard.”  
> Yuri’s stomach lurched. Fuck no. Otabek’s parents were so nice to him and now they knew their son had been railing some five foot three Russian guy.

Long distance sucked. Really sucked. Kazakhstan and Russia were _right_ next to each other, so why were they living in cities that were practically light years apart? Yuri would never tell anyone, but some nights it just sucked so much to be apart that he fell asleep crying, like _actually_ crying. The only thing that kept him sane were the Skype calls.

            “It’s just two more weeks until I come up there, yeah?” Otabek said from the screen, Yuri sitting in bed in front of his laptop with Potya in his arms. “We’ll have fun soon.”

            “I know, Yakov and Lilia are just riding me so fucking hard lately and I’m tired and I just want to be able to come home and see you.” Yuri huffed, running his hand down Potya’s back.

            “We could have phone sex again if you want.”

            “It’s not the same. It’s bumming me out.” Yuri sighed. “I miss you.”

            “I miss you too, Yura. We’ll make it up soon.”

            Yuri’s heart just sank. He didn’t want to wait two more weeks. They’d been doing this for two whole fucking years, only seeing each other when their competitions overlapped, or when Otabek could afford a flight to Russia or vice versa. “Beka, do you think there’s any fucking way that you could just stay here?”

            “You know I want to, but my coach-“

            “I know.” Yuri grimaced.

            “I hate seeing you sad.” Otabek said, his face giving him that soft concerned look that just melted Yuri’s heart every time he saw it. “I mean at least it’s easy to keep this whole thing a secret, yeah? We don’t have to run around too much.”

            “I wouldn’t want to stay in the closet if you were here. It’s just easier for now since um… since we’re apart so much.” Yuri shrugged. He’d be fucking loud and proud if he had Otabek by his side, but on his own, he didn’t want to put himself through it all. “I think I’m gonna go take a shower.”

            “Oh… Do you want me to call back after?”

            “No, it’s late where you are. Just go to sleep.” Yuri mumbled, letting Potya jump off his lap.

            “You sure?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Okay… I love you.”

            Yuri doubted it some time. “I love you too.” He hung up the call before Otabek could say anything else and dragged himself out of bed. He’d taken some hard falls earlier in practice and one bruise on his hip in particular was really hurting him, so he stepped into his bathroom and turned the hot water on.

            He didn’t mean to be a dick to Otabek, or anything, sometimes it was just hard to hear his voice. Everything made Yuri miss him more.

He stripped himself down and got under the water, soaking his hair and running his hands through it. Otabek always touched it when they were together, especially in the shower. Maybe he shouldn’t have hung up so soon.

            Yuri gave his legs a quick shave along with another certain part of his body before he hopped out of the shower and grabbed his phone, swiping open Snapchat to send Otabek a little apology nude. It wasn’t anything too special. He probably sent one a day, but he wanted Otabek to know he wasn’t mad, or anything, so he pushed his hair back how Otabek liked and took a photo in the mirror. He loved that full length thing.

            He captioned it “Miss you Beka,” and that felt like enough to make Otabek smile before he headed back to bed and tossed his phone on the dresser for the night.

            Two weeks wouldn’t kill him. At least he had something to look forward to.

**

            Yuri slept better than usual once he found that little shred of peace, knowing he’d at least see Otabek some time soon. He woke up at six a.m. for practice and threw on some leggings and one of Otabek’s old t-shirts before finally checking his phone to find twenty-six missed calls from Otabek.

            “What the fuck?” He frowned, swiping the notification to call Otabek back. Shit, if something happened that would keep Otabek from visiting in two weeks, he was going to murder someone.

            “Yura?” Otabek answered right on the second ring. “Baby, are you okay?”

            “Huh?” He laughed as he bent down to tug his sneakers on. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

            “Is it still up?! Yuri, you posted that nude on your story instead of sending it to me.”

            “What?” He blinked, feeling the blood drain from his face. “No way, I sent it to you.”

            “Well you did that too, but it also went on your story. My phone’s been blowing up with people talking about it a-and shit, Yuri, I don’t want to freak you out, but everyone knows about us now. Everyone.”

            “Everyone?”

            “My parents heard.”

            Yuri’s stomach lurched. Fuck no. Otabek’s parents were so nice to him and now they knew their son had been railing some five foot three Russian guy. “Beka, I’m so fucking sorry.”

            “No, no everything’s okay. Th-They were okay with it and kind of concerned for you too. I mean, it was embarrassing, but you know how they are.”

            “I had no idea, fuck, Beka. I-I don’t know what to do.” He croaked, stumbling back to the bed and clutching the phone with both hands. It felt like he couldn’t breathe. The whole world had seen him naked and he was proud of his body and all, but he’d exposed their relationship at the same time. This could cost them major sponsors. What would he do if his Grandpa found out?

Holy fuck, _Yakov_ was going to see it.

            Yuri didn’t cry easily. It was part of why he’d been struggling so much lately, feeling weak that he’d been crying over missing Otabek and embarrassed to be so emotional, but right then, he sobbed. He wasn’t just embarrassed, he was terrified and he felt beyond guilty for how this could affect not just his, but Otabek’s career. “Beka, what do I do?” He cried into the phone. “Please tell me what to do.”

            “I’ll buy you a plane ticket, Baby. Come stay with me for a week, or something, just tell Yakov you’re taking some time off. He’s gotta know what happened, or he will soon and he won’t ask questions.

            “Could you really do that for me?”

            “Fuck, yes Yuri of course. We’ll get through this together, yeah? I’ll book you a flight for today. Just pack and I’ll call you when I have the ticket.”

            “Wait.” Yuri sniffled, his breath hitching as he spoke. “D-Don’t get off the phone.”

            “I’m right here for you. Take some deep breaths, it’ll all be okay.”

            “Beka, what about our sponsors?”

            “We’ll deal with it. I’m sure they don’t want to go to the hassle of pulling out just because of a nude, you know?”

            “Still.” Yuri hiccupped. “B-Beka, this income is what pays my Grandpa’s rent. If I fucked my career up-“

            “You didn’t. It’ll be okay.” Otabek cooed. “Hey, listen to me. Lie down for a few minutes. I’ll stay right here while I buy the ticket and all that. Just take some deep breaths.”

            Yuri laid back and curled up with the phone, squeezing his eyes shut. “Is your family totally mortified?”

            “No, they were more concerned with why I was hiding this from them and stuff, but they’re all accepting and hippy dippy about it. They’re worried about you.”

            “Your parents are too nice to me.”

            “They just know the sweet adorable Yuri that you’re always hiding from people.” Otabek laughed. “At least I can see you now, yeah? Emergency?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat.

            “Do you have a carrier to bring the cat in?”

            “Uh huh.”

            “Okay, I’m booking you a flight four hours from now. Bring the cat and enough clothes and stuff for at least a week, okay? You can stay as long as you want.”

            “Thank you for doing all this.” He said, wiping his eyes. “Fuck, I’m so embarrassed.”

            “I know, but at least it wasn’t some dirty message or anything. It was really sweet.”

            “Yeah? I-I felt bad about hanging up on you. I was just upset about not being able to see you and I wanted to make you feel better, but I fucked it up.”

            “I loved it. I wish the whole world didn’t see it, but I still loved it.”

            A small smile pulled on to Yuri’s lips. He wasn’t going to feel fine for a long time after this, but Otabek always made him feel better. “I love you. I’m gonna go get packed.”

            “Are you sure you’re okay?”

            “I mean, I feel sick to my stomach, but I’m happy that I’m getting to see you.”

            “Me too, Yura. I’ll pick you up from the airport. Call me if you need anything at all, okay?”

            “Okay.” Yuri swallowed. “See you soon, Beka.”

            “See you soon, Baby.”

            He hung up the phone and took a deep breath, ignoring all the missed calls and texts to open Snapchat and take the photo down. It wouldn’t do anything to stop it from spreading, but it was something. Everyone on the team had texted him, some making jokes, but most people just asking if he was okay. His Grandpa hadn’t called which was a relief, so he just sent Yakov a text that he’d be out of practice for a week. He’d be furious, but Victor would explain to him what was going on.

            “Hey you.” Yuri grimaced when Potya hopped up on the bed, pulling her into his arms and giving her a little squeeze. “Your owner’s kind of a slut, so you have to come to Kazakhstan with me for a while.”

            Potya mewed in response and started to claw at his comforter, letting Yuri pet her while she picked at the cloth.

            “Me too.” Yuri sighed. “Let’s get packed up.”

**

            Nothing Yuri did could really ease the anxiety. He couldn’t distract himself, nor could he resist Googling his name. The nude was the first result now and his world record barely made the first page of results anymore. He slept on the flight with Potya in a carrier on his lap and thought by the time he landed, he’d be more composed, but his stomach felt sick.

            Potya wouldn’t stop fussing in her carrier as he hauled her and his suitcase off the plane, his heart heavy. Would that stupid picture be attached to his name forever or would his other headlines move back up?

            “Yuri!”

            His head shot up to see Otabek standing across from the gate, leather jacket and all. “Beka?” Yuri’s mouth wobbled and he stumbled forward, running to meet him until he could drop his suitcase, set Potya down, and hug him with everything he had. “Beka, I missed you so fucking much.” He choked, relishing in the warmth of the other boy. “This day is so horrible, I-I just want to go be alone with you. Fuck.”

            “God, you poor fucking thing.” Otabek said as he squeezed him back. “It’s gonna be okay, let’s get you back to my place yeah? I told everyone to give us some space, so we’ll go straight upstairs.”

            Yuri wiped his eyes and nodded, sniffling as he pulled away. “Thank you.”

            “Don’t worry about it.” Otabek smiled, melting the anxiety from Yuri’s chest.

Yuri had missed that so fucking much. He always just looked so kind and soft, but he had all that muscle and dressed like he was in a motorcycle gang. It made Yuri’s knees weak every time.

Otabek bent down and picked up Yuri’s suitcase, letting him take Potya. “I have the car, so we don’t have to catch a cab or anything.”

“Can I go on the motorcycle later?”

“Yeah.” Otabek laughed, taking Yuri’s free hand in his and squeezing. “Was your flight okay?”

            “I just slept.” Yuri shrugged as they walked off towards the terminal. “I’m so embarrassed, I just want to disappear for a little while, you know? I feel stupid.”

            “It’s an easy mistake. We’ll have to stop sending those.”

            Yuri’s stomach clenched. “But that’s like all we have when we’re apart and stuff. If I ruined that too, I’ll feel like shit.”

            “We can find safer things to do.” Otabek gave his hand another squeeze and lead him out towards the parking garage. “Don’t worry about that right now. We’ve got some time to ourselves now, yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri smiled, his face warming at the thought of a week alone with Otabek after months without him. Plus, the Altin house was so fucking big, they barely had to be quiet when they had sex there. He missed when Otabek had his own apartment, but he knew he moved back in to help his family out.

            When they got to the car, Otabek popped the trunk and set the suitcase inside while Yuri put Potya in the backseat, about to go sit in the passengers when Otabek grabbed his arms and pinned him up against the side of the car.

            “I didn’t want anyone to get pictures.” Otabek said before he dropped his hands to Yuri’s waist and kissed him.

            It wasn’t the rough passionate kiss like in the movies, it was just gentle and soft, making Yuri’s cheeks warm and his heart thump as Otabek kissed him with so much love. That was the shit that always got him. Everyone thought he was just some brat and, yeah, he was angry a lot, but Otabek always saw past that and he gave him the support Yuri had been craving for years.

            “Beka.” Yuri mumbled against his lips, kissing him again and wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck. “We shouldn’t do this here. I haven’t seen you in forever, I’m kind of ready to blow.”

            “I mean, same here.” Otabek smiled as he turned his head and kissed a line down Yuri’s neck. “Are you too upset for reunion sex?”

            “I could literally never be too upset for that.”

            “You have no idea how much I missed you.” Otabek said, running a hand through Yuri’s hair and tucking it back behind his ear. “We’ll do whatever you want this week.”

            “Kind of just want you to fuck me.”

            “Besides that.” Otabek laughed, pecking his lips before digging the car keys out of his pocket. “Come on, let’s get you out of the public eye for a while.”

**

            It was a half hour drive, so it was well past seven by the time they arrived and Otabek’s mom dragged Yuri to the dinner table. He loved Otabek’s parents, really loved them, but waiting to go upstairs was agonizing.

            “This is really good, Mrs. Altin. Thanks for letting me stay here a while.” Yuri said, halfway through a plate of besbarmak. It was a tiny bit gross, but he knew how much Otabek prided himself on his culture and he’d die before rejecting the most famous Kazakhstan food in existence in the Altin household. It wasn’t too bad though. What was really killing him was Otabek’s foot stroking his calf under the table.

            “I’m glad you like it, Hon. Tell us if you want anymore.” She smiled with that big warm smile Otabek had gotten from her. She looked so much like him. Otabek tried to hide it with the undercut, but his hair was crazy thick and his mother’s was the same.

            His dad was a little quieter, never really saying much, but he had Otabek’s same sharp jaw and dark skin.

            “I’m all good, I’ll probably just crash after this. Long flight.” Yuri shrugged, looking down to hide his face when Otabek’s foot crept up to his thigh, caressing it through the denim of his jeans. He forgot how much Otabek liked to torture him sometimes. One time he’d gone down on him halfway through an action film just because he felt like it and there were only a few other people in the theater.

            “Y’know Mom, Yuri’s pretty tired. I should probably get him set up upstairs.” Otabek said, his foot creeping up to rest right between Yuri’s thighs, hovering inches from his dick under the tablecloth.

            “Hm?” She blinked. “Okay Honey, make sure there’s clean sheets for him.”

            Otabek pressed his foot down on Yuri and he shoved three more bites of horse meat into his mouth to control himself, quickly scraping his chair back and standing up with his dish. “I’ll just put these in the sink, thanks for dinner.” Yuri said before grabbing his plate and rushing off to the kitchen, Otabek following close behind as he scraped it into the trash. “You’re trying to kill me.” He blushed. “You better not embarrass me again before this naked photo thing has even passed.”

            “Sorry.” Otabek laughed, putting his hands on Yuri’s hips when he put his plate in the sink. “The bed’s all made up. You wanna go?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri breathed as he pulled away from the sink. Fuck, he had been dreaming about Otabek’s bedroom for months. Not just because of sex, but it was practically a master bedroom. He had a four-post bed and the mattress was big enough for six people.

            “Come on.” Otabek said, taking him by the wrist and tugging him away from the sink. He brought him out of the kitchen to the staircase and Yuri followed him up to the second floor. “Mom and Dad don’t have any reason to come up here and the walls are sound-proof, so…” Otabek blushed as he shut the door to his room.

            “I love your fucking house.” Yuri breathed as he looked around. He loved just how much it seemed like Otabek’s space. The red walls, the Kazakh flag, the band posters everywhere, and the DJ booth in the corner. He shrugged his jacket off and kicked off his shoes. “You sure it’s okay for Potya to roam free downstairs?”

            “It’s fine, she won’t bother anyone.” Otabek said before walking to the nightstand to pull out a few condoms and a tube of lube.

            Yuri didn’t hesitate. Otabek had really gotten him going during dinner, so he stripped his shirt off and dropped his jeans, leaving just his underwear for Otabek to strip off himself before he crawled onto the bed.

            Otabek peeled out of his own t-shirt and joined him on the bed, leaning their foreheads together and giving Yuri another one of those gentle kisses he was always craving when they were apart. “I know it’s under shitty circumstances, but I’m so glad you’re here, Yura.” He whispered, kissing him between words. “This bed sucks without you.”

            “Really? It’s a pretty good bed, Beka.”

            Otabek rolled his eyes and reached down to unzip his jeans. “Is there anything special you want?”

            “We can get creative later. Right now, I just need you inside me.” Yuri slipped his hand down to get things going and pushed it right into Otabek’s boxers, kissing him as he wrapped his hands around his cock and squeezed. He loved the way that always made Otabek’s mouth fall open and he took advantage by weaving his tongue in, sucking on Otabek’s lower lip as his cock hardened in his hand.

            Otabek pushed his hips up to meet with Yuri’s fist and groaned into his mouth, bringing his hand up to touch Yuri’s hair.

            “I love it when you do that.” Yuri sighed, pressing Otabek’s hand further into his hair and stroking him with the other as he rolled on top of him.

            “Since when are you a top?” Otabek teased, his lips wet as he nuzzled their noses together.

            “You say that like I haven’t fucked you before.”

            “Shit, I forgot about that.”

            Yuri laughed and turned his head to start working on Otabek’s neck, taking his hand away before he could get Otabek too riled up. He loved foreplay, but they had a bad habit of getting too into it and not being able to last once they started fucking. “Can I mark you?”

            “Yeah, I don’t care.”

            “Your coach is gonna kill you.” Yuri smiled as he dragged his lips over the sensitive skin, stopping to nibble and suck on a few select places to get Otabek squirming. “Pants off.”

            “You’re a lot less bossy when we have Skype sex.”

            “It’s hard to tell a dildo what to do.” Yuri teased when he pulled away to let Otabek finish getting undressed, lying back on the bed to wait for the usual treatment Otabek gave him. It was always especially good when they’d been apart for an extra long time.

            Otabek started on Yuri’s neck and worked his way down, using his mouth on Yuri’s nipples and kissing all the way down to his abdomen before sliding off Yuri’s final shred of clothing.   

            Yuri had to bite his fist when Otabek took him in his mouth. Even knowing Otabek’s parents couldn’t hear, he still couldn’t moan like he wanted to. The noises threatening to escape past his lips would break the sound barrier. That fucking mouth. Christ, he knew just how to use it and he used his hand to massage his perineum the whole time until Yuri got desperate enough to toss him the lube. “Start prepping me.”

            Otabek nodded and quickly slicked up his fingers. Yuri always used a toy when they had Skype sex, so he wasn’t painfully tight and Otabek was able to stretch him out pretty fast, occupying his mouth on Yuri’s thighs. He loved when Otabek touched him there and even more when he left hickies between his legs.

            “Beka.” Yuri whined when his third finger pushed inside, spreading his legs wider and pushing his hands into Otabek’s hair. “Beka, I think I’m good.”

            “Shh, I want to make sure I don’t hurt you.” Otabek kissed the inside of his thigh and curled his fingers inside him, making the little come hither motion right against his spot.

            “Hhh!” Yuri gasped, his back arching up off the black bedspread. “Beka stop, stop. Just fuck me please, I’m gonna lose my shit.”

            “Do you want me to wear a condom?”

            Yuri shook his head.

            “You sure?”

            “Bekaaaa.” He groaned. “You haven’t seen me for months, how are you not dying to get inside me?”

            “I am, I just want to make sure you’re loose so I don’t break you or some shit when I finally get in there.” Otabek laughed, finally crawling up on all fours over him, his cock nudging against Yuri’s when they came together in a deep kiss again.

            Yuri shivered at the contact below and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders, breaking the kiss, so he could tell him again to start. “Beka _please_.” He whispered, nuzzling their noses together. “I’m dying.”

            “But I like when you have to beg.” Otabek grinned, reaching for the lube and flicking it back open, so he could slick himself up.

            The sound of Otabek touching himself alone could have sent Yuri over the edge, but he took a deep breath and tried to relax against the comforter, shutting his eyes until Otabek’s tip finally nudged up against him. “Go in.”

            “Tell me if it hurts.’

            “I will just go _in_.” Yuri laughed, running his hand through Otabek’s hair and kissing his forehead just to be cute when Otabek finally started to push himself in. “Fuck.” He sighed as his cheeks turned pink with arousal. “More.”

            Otabek went slow, but pushed all the way in, pausing once he was as deep as he could be and kissing the hickies he’d left on Yuri’s neck. “You’re so fucking tight.” He breathed. “Yura.”

            “Beka.” Yuri whimpered back, rolling his hips to get used to the feeling. “I-I’m fine, you can go.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah, fuck.”

            Otabek licked a stripe up his neck and pulled out halfway to push back in, holding himself up on his elbows so he could look at Yuri as he started to move back and forth. “You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.”

            Yuri whined in response and held him closer, gasping in time with his thrusts as they picked up the pace and found a rhythm together. He felt so fucking full, not just physically, but emotionally. His heart swelled as they moved their bodies together and Otabek never stopped touching him, or kissing him, or whispering his name into his ear.

            “I love you.” Otabek grunted, his face flushed as he pushed his hips back and forth. “I missed you so fucking much, Yura.”

            “I love you too.” He panted. “Beka, I’m gonna cum soon. I-I’m sorry, I’m just-“

            “I know.” Otabek slid his hand between them and wrapped it around Yuri’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “I won’t last either, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

            Yuri’s toes curled and he wrapped both legs around Otabek’s hips, nails scraping down his back as the pleasure swelled in the pit of his stomach. Their stomachs were wet from how his cock was leaking over them and he shivered hard when Otabek stopped and rolled his hips. “Holy shit.” He gasped. “Okay, okay right there. R-Right there, right _there_! Ah!” His orgasm overwhelmed him sooner than he would have liked it to, but as soon as he spilled into Otabek’s fist, Otabek bucked hard and came inside him, filling him up with a warmth that made Yuri melt right into him. “Beka.” Yuri breathed, his face hot when he tilted his head and kissed him, swiping his tongue over Otabek’s lower lip. “Fuck, I missed this.”

            “Yeah.” Otabek laughed, reaching down to pull out. “God, that felt good.”

            Yuri rolled onto his side and tucked himself right under Otabek’s arm, his head resting on that firm chest. “Maybe I’ll leak more nudes if it means I can come and see you.”

            “I’m glad you can joke about it.”

            “I mean, I’m mortified, but what can I do now you know? I just want to hide out with you a while.” He hugged Otabek and smiled at the warmth. “You’re so cozy to sleep with.”

            “Shit I’ve been having so much trouble sleeping without you here.” Otabek sighed, stroking his hand down Yuri’s back. “You’re just so warm and you’re kinda smaller, so you fit right against me. It’s comfy.” He pressed a kiss to the middle of Yuri’s head. “You tired?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri yawned. “But I need a shower. Join me?”

            “Sure.” Otabek shrugged, nudging Yuri up, so they could get out of bed and head for the adjoining bathroom.

            Yuri loved Otabek’s shower almost as much as he loved his bed. A marble tiled stall with two nozzles, he let Otabek wash his hair and massage some of the tension out of his shoulders while they showered off the sex.

            By the time they got out, he was ready to collapse and they crawled right under the covers even if it was early. All the crying earlier had really knocked Yuri out and all the stress had drained Otabek too. He checked his phone once to see eight missed calls from Yakov, but decided to deal with that in the morning. He was embarrassed and if there was ever a time to take a break, it was right then.

            “Feeling okay?” Otabek asked when they curled up with the lights out, spooning Yuri from behind.

            “I’m anxious, but I feel better. I need to put out some kind of statement.”

            “Okay, just tell me whatever you need from me.” Otabek said, pressing his lips to the back of Yuri’s neck. “Do you want to just put the statement out now so you can sleep?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri sighed, reaching back for his phone on the nightstand. “Can I post a picture of us? A cute one, not a dirty one.”

            “Sure Babe.” Otabek yawned. “Show me first though. You take ugly photos of me.”

            He picked out a photo from Otabek’s last visit to Russia. They’d gotten some time to practice by themselves and he had a really cute selfie of them together on the ice that he used for the Instagram post. He just wrote a quick blurb ad said he was sorry for doing something so stupid and that he hoped his fans wouldn’t judge him too harshly. He mentioned that Otabek made him happier than anyone ever had and that he wouldn’t apologize for that part then went ahead and posted it, tossing his phone back on the nightstand to snuggle in close.

            “I’m really proud of you for dealing with this so well.” Otabek said as he tugged the comforter up over their shoulders. “And I’m really fucking glad that you’re here.”

            “Me too.” Yuri sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Otabek’s bare chest. “I love you.” He really meant that. If Otabek wasn’t with him, he’d be losing his shit over that stupid photo. Of course without Otabek, he wouldn’t have sent that photo in the first place, but still. Anything was better than being apart another day.

**

            When Yuri woke up in the morning, Otabek was pressing his lips against his neck and sliding his hands down his sides. He could have melted. “Mm, Beka.” He sighed. “Do you want to go again?”

            “In a minute. Something good happened.” Otabek smiled as he leaned up to kiss the side of Yuri’s nose. “I’ve been up a few minutes and I checked my feed and uh… Babe, I think this whole picture thing is gonna be fine.”

            “Huh?” Yuri frowned. “Why?”

            “Teen Vogue called you a body positivity hero and Ice Network called you a champion of gay rights.” Otabek laughed. “People think you’re brave, they love it.”

            “Are you serious?” Yuri raised his eyebrows. “Beka, my dick is straight up out in that photo.”

            “People love you.” He shrugged. “Yakov’s gonna lose his shit.”

            “He already is I’m sure.” Yuri sighed, pushing a hand into Otabek’s hair. “Can we still get away with taking a week off.”

            “I don’t see why not.” Otabek said as he nuzzled his nose against Yuri’s. “I’m not to eager to let you go right now.”

            “Yeah?” Yuri caught Otabek’s lips in a proper kiss and held him there for a minute, pressing their lips together and relishing in the warmth.

From then on, there was no way Yuri was letting himself go more than a month without seeing him. He couldn’t bare to let go, so he wrapped his arms around Otabek and grinned at him when they finally broke the kiss. “Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 will be up tomorrow! Don't forget to subscribe if you want to keep up and show the fic some love on Tumblr if you can!


	4. Cold Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri takes a hard ass fall y'all but guess who's there to take care of him? Otabek, Motherfuckers!
> 
> “I-I dislocated my hip, but I can keep going. Pop it back in for me?”  
> “What? Baby, that’s your hip. Come on, that’s serious.”   
> “Beka if I withdraw here, there’s no finals.” Yuri croaked, embarrassed as tears started to well in his eyes, but he was panicking. “Th-That’ll kill my season. Please, they’ll let me start over i-if I can keep going. Can we just get it back in? C-Can one of the doctors here do it? I can keep going.”  
> “Yuri, you’re really hurt.” Otabek said, his eyes wide with concern. “Come on, let’s get you off the ice.”

“You ready?” Otabek grinned, stepping through the curtain to meet Yuri in the wing of the stadium. Yuri never really liked to face the crowd before it was his turn on the ice, so he waited there and Otabek would always come meet him.

            “Pretty much.” Yuri managed a smile back. “How’d it go?”

            “Season’s best.” Otabek laughed as he walked over and planted a kiss on the middle of Yuri’s forehead. “You’re gonna kill it. You always kick my ass in Grand Prix events.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes. They both knew that he was the better skater, but Otabek wasn’t _bad_. He hated when he ragged on himself. “You could easily beat me.”

            “My base value says otherwise.” Otabek teased tilting his head and giving Yuri a proper kiss on the lips to relax him. “Are you gonna let me kiss you in public today?” He mumbled against Yuri’s lips, planting another lingering kiss there before pulling back to let him answer.

            “I don’t know. I don’t like to get all red and blushy on camera. I have an image to maintain you know.”

            “I know, I just like to kiss my boyfriend when I set a new season’s best is all.” Otabek said, fake pouting by sticking out his lower lip until Yuri sighed and relented.

            “No kissing, but you get one hug and you can hold my hand in the kiss and cry if I do well.”

            “You’re so mean.” Otabek said, his hands falling to Yuri’s hips. “But I’ll see you in the hotel room tonight?”

            Yuri’s cheeks warmed at that and he nodded. They’d been dating a year and with the long distance, sex was only possible on hotel nights at overlapping competitions, or the rare occasion one of them would fly to visit the other. The torture was waiting until the night after the free skate. If they fucked before Yuri had to skate, the soreness really messed him up and he also didn’t like to do a lot of PDA with the press around. It was common knowledge that they were in a relationship, but Yuri preferred to keep it as private as possible.

            “Are you going for that quad lutz today?”

            “Yeah, I feel ready.” Yuri nodded. “It’s gotten consistent enough.”

            “You’ll nail it.” Otabek turned his head and gave Yuri another kiss, his thumbs pressing into Yuri’s hips as he dragged the tip of his tongue over Yuri’s bottom lip. He was always like this before competition and Yuri loved it as long as Otabek didn’t fuck his hair up or anything. It helped him relax.

            Yuri stayed there and kissed him until he heard the crowd roar outside, knowing JJ had just finished his program. “I hate going after him.” He grimaced when he pulled away. “Let’s go out.”

            “You’ll kick his ass.” Otabek laughed before pressing one more kiss to Yuri’s cheek. “Can’t have my boyfriend losing to JJ, yeah?”

            “That’d be too embarrassing for you.” Yuri said with a roll of his eyes before pulling away to walk out, Otabek trailing close behind when he pushed the curtain aside to step out towards the rink.

            Yakov was waiting by the edge of the ice, so he went straight to him, got the usual pep talk and handed him his skate guards.

            He made good on his promise to Otabek and gave him a quick hug before his name was called, squeezing tight and savoring that warmth for a short moment before the announcer said his name.

            “I love you.” Otabek whispered into his ear during the hug, low enough to keep any microphones from picking it up. “Just do your best.”

            Yuri’s face warmed and he was too embarrassed to say he loved him back in front of people, but he gave him one last squeeze to tell him before he pulled away to step onto the ice. It was Rostelecom after all, so he had plenty of people rooting for him. It shouldn’t be hard to put out a good performance. His only worry was that this was his first quad lutz attempt outside practice.

            He skated out to center ice and took his starting position until his music started. Wanting to get it out of the way, he’d planned that quad for his first element and after a few seconds of choreography, he started to pick up speed, moving backwards as he got ready to launch.

Right before, he took a deep breath and tapped the ice hard, jumping up with everything he had, but as soon as he was in his second revolution, he realized he’d given too much. He overrotated and landed hard on his right foot, the blade skidding out from under him until he landed right on his hip. The pain was expected, but as soon as he hit the ice, he felt something pop. “Fuck!” He swore, clutching his hip as he tried to push himself up. He was going to get behind the fucking music if he didn’t get going again immediately, but when he tried to rise, his leg wobbled and he fell back down on his ass. Shit, shit, shit. His hip was dislocated.

The music stopped and his heart leapt to his throat. No, no, he could still keep going. He just had to pop it back in. He held onto his hip and pushed to try and make it happen, but the pain shot through his whole leg and he cried out again. When he opened his eyes, the whole crowd was staring and Otabek was rushing onto the ice.

“Hey, hey what’s hurt?” Otabek said, his voice low and calm as he skated up to him and knelt down.

“I-I dislocated my hip, but I can keep going. Pop it back in for me?”

“What? Baby, that’s your hip. Come on, that’s serious.”

“Beka if I withdraw here, there’s no finals.” Yuri croaked, embarrassed as tears started to well in his eyes, but he was panicking. “Th-That’ll kill my season. Please, they’ll let me start over i-if I can keep going. Can we just get it back in? C-Can one of the doctors here do it? I can keep going.”

            “Yuri, you’re really hurt.” Otabek said, his eyes wide with concern. “Come on, let’s get you off the ice.”

            “Fuck, oh my God.” Yuri choked, hiding his face in his hands. “I blew it so fucking bad.”

            “Baby, no everything’s gonna be okay. Come on.” Otabek stood up and held out both hands for Yuri to grab on to.

            He let Otabek pull him up and groaned in pain when he tried to put any weight on his right side.

            “Can you move?”

            “Yes.” Yuri winced, trying to follow him forward, but the pain caused him to double over. He couldn’t move that leg at all.

            “Come here, I got you.”

            “Beka, don’t-“

            Otabek ignored him and picked him up, careful not to hold him by his hips as he scooped him right off the ice bridal style and started to skate back towards the edge with him.

            Yuri knew his whole face was red, but he was already close to crying and he’d kind of never needed to be held more in his life.

            “Yuratchka, what’s hurt?” Yakov asked as soon as Otabek got him off the ice and set him down to lean against the barrier.

            “Hip’s dislocated.” Yuri said through gritted teeth. He did not want to cry on camera. “Can we pop it back in? They’ll let me start over if we do.”

            “That’s not how this works, that’s not a shoulder.” Yakov sighed. “Let’s get you to a hospital.”        

            “What?” Yuri’s blood ran cold. “I can’t withdraw here, I’ll-“

            “I know, but you don’t have a choice.”

            Two members of the medical team came rushing through the curtain with a gurney and Yuri’s heart just about broke.

            “I’ll come with you, Yura.” Otabek said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine.”

            He bit his lip to choke back a sob and let Otabek help him onto the gurney, telling the medical assistants to wait a minute for Otabek to tug his skates off, so he could follow them.

            He’d nailed that jump so many times in practice, how the fuck did he let this happen? Now he couldn’t go to finals no matter what. He’d fucked up his qualifying event.

            They let Otabek grab all their things from the locker room since the injury wasn’t too time sensitive and brought him to the ambulance that was always on standby at competitions. He’d never even seen it used before and now he was the one getting put in it. They loaded him inside and shut the doors in front of him, Otabek sitting right beside him as a paramedic started to drive off. There was no rush, so they kept the siren off and headed out at a normal pace.

            “Are you okay?” Otabek asked, reaching over to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. “I’m so sorry, Yuri.”

            “I hate this.” He said through his teeth, glaring up at the metal ceiling of the ambulance. “I fucking did that stupid jump a million times and the one time it counts.”

            “I know… It sucks.” Otabek sighed as he reached out to take Yuri’s hand. “Are you hurting?”

            Yuri softened a tiny bit at the concern in his voice and took a deep breath. “Yeah, it really hurts.”

            “I’m sorry.” Otabek grimaced, bringing Yuri’s hand up so he could kiss the back of it. “We’ll just take it easy tonight. I’ll get room service and we can just relax, maybe stay here an extra day or two, yeah?”

            Yuri’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, we’re not gonna be able to have sex.”

            “That’s not important right now, you’re really hurt.”

            “Yes it fucking is, I haven’t seen you in two months.” Yuri choked, taking his hand away and covering his face. “This sucks, this fucking _sucks_.” He was really going to fucking cry. It felt like forever since he’d seen Otabek and now in one of their few nights together, they couldn’t even have sex. He’d been looking forward to it since the day they’d separated last time.

            “Yuri…”

            “I never see you.” He croaked, taking his hands away and looking at Otabek with his eyes welling up. “Beka, we’re always apart and we hardly ever get to be together and I wrecked literally the only night in months where we could have had sex.”

            “I really just care about being with you, naked or not.” Otabek shrugged, reaching forward to touch Yuri’s cheek.

            “But I missed you.” Yuri sniffed, his face red as a tear finally managed to trickle down the side of his head. “I-It’s not the same when we have phone sex, or Skype sex, or whatever. When we finally get together and you fuck me, that’s like the only thing that gets me through those months where you’re not with me because that’s when I can really, really feel how solid we are together and now we can’t even do that.” His lips quivered, but Otabek leaned forward and kissed him, the angle a little awkward and Yuri’s lips a little slimy, but the kiss still warm and perfect as always.

            “Hey.” Otabek said when he pulled away, pushing his hand into Yuri’s hair to stroke it and relax him. “You’re gonna be off the ice for a little while, I will find a way to be with you and we do not need to have sex tonight to feel in love, okay? I feel like that right now. I mean you dislocated your fucking hip and you were trying to keep skating, that’s the guy I’m in love with. I’m crazy about you.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah.” He laughed as he took Yuri’s hand again. “You’re the love of my life.”

            “This isn’t helping the crying situation.”

            “Aw, you’re cute when you cry.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the ceiling. “Not helping.”

            They got to the hospital in a few minutes and they brought him to his own room, giving him a few minutes to struggle out of his costume and into the hospital gown. Otabek had laughed at him for a good five minutes before finally helping, so Yuri’s face was still red by the time the doctor came in to see him.

            A few x-rays were taken at first, but they gave him some pain meds that were out of this fucking world. He’d never been able to party, or anything since the athletes were all constantly drug tested, so the brief high the IV bag was giving him was a welcomed feeling.

            The doctor came back in just when he was close to falling asleep, clipboard in hand. “Alright Mr. Plisetsky, you’re very lucky that nothing is broken, so we’re just going to numb you and pop it back in.”

            “Huh?” He blinked. “Numb me with what?”

            “Just a localized injection.”

            The high didn’t feel so good anymore. “Can you just pop it back in without that?”

            “Um.” The doctor frowned. “You would probably pass out from the pain.”

            “Can you just knock me out then?”

            “We don’t recommend that.”

            “Babe, what’s the issue?” Otabek asked, the doctor looking uncomfortable at the realization of their relationship when Otabek tucked Yuri’s hair behind his ear. “It’s just a shot, you’ve had stuff like this before.”

            “I-I hate needles.” Yuri swallowed. “I can handle the IV, or when they draw blood for drug tests, but just barely. I-I’d rather just be knocked out, or something.”

            “Yura, it’ll only hurt for a second. I’ll be right here.”

            “It’s not the pain, it’s just…” Yuri shuddered. “Fucking needles.”

            “Hey if you can take Lilia and Yakov’s training, this is a walk in the park for you.” Otabek said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll hold your hand.”

            The doctor set the clipboard in the plastic folder at the foot of Yuri’s bed and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s really only painful for a second. I’ll be back shortly with a nurse and we’ll get it over with.”

            “Okay.” Yuri sighed, leaning back against the pillows, defeated. “I hate this day.”

            “Well… You were upset that we can’t have sex tonight, yeah?”

            “Yeah, don’t remind me.”

            Otabek bent down and dragged his lips over Yuri’s ear, his hand sliding down to rest on Yuri’s thigh over the blanket when he spoke. “If you get through this, I’ll still suck your dick at the hotel.”

            “I’m already in the hospital, don’t give me a heart attack too.” Yuri blushed, nudging him away. “They’re about to give me a shot in my hip, I can’t hide a boner right now.”

            “Sorry.” Otabek smiled, still running one hand through Yuri’s hair. “Just don’t look at it, okay? Look at me.”

            “I will.” Yuri said, going ahead and reaching for Otabek’s hand. “Thanks for being so good about everything today.”

            “You’d do the same if I was hurt.”

            “I could not carry you bridal style off the ice.”

            “That’s fair.”

            The doctor returned shortly with a nurse and the blankets and hospital gown were all pulled back to reveal the injured hip. The needle was huge enough that Yuri feared he might actually pass out from sheer terror, but Otabek held his hand tight and cooed the whole time they sterilized his skin until it was time for the injection itself. It was a disgustingly painful pinch for about two seconds, but soon the area started to tingle and he went numb from his hip through his thigh. He did watch the doctor push the bone back into place which was kind of gross, but he felt a lot better once it was done.

            They got a pair of crutches to help him walk and he was allowed to take a brief little nap while the anesthetic wore off. He woke up with Otabek squeezed in next to him and shared a few lazy, drugged up kisses with him before he put his costume back on – the only clothes he had at the moment – along with Otabek’s Kazakhstan jacket. They ordered an Uber and headed right back to the hotel, Yuri feeling clingier than ever. He was woozy from the pain meds and Otabek was like a human teddy bear – other than the part that had a six-pack.

            When they got to the hotel, he hobbled in next to Otabek on the crutches and went straight for the elevator, leaning on him until they rose to the ninth floor and stumbled down the hall to their room. It was small, but the bed was huge and he went right for it, dropping his crutches to the floor and peeling himself out of Otabek’s jacket and his costume.

            “You always have the gayest underwear on.” Otabek said when he took Yuri’s costume from him, hanging it up in the closet to keep it from getting wrinkled.

            “I don’t know why you boxer people hate yourselves so much.” Yuri sighed, pulling the white comforter back and wiggling his way under. He hated to match Victor in any way, but he did almost always wear black thongs. They were just comfy and didn’t make weird lines in practice leggings or his costume.

            Otabek changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before crawling in next to Yuri and sliding up to his good side. “You still up for my offer?”

            “Hm?” Yuri blinked. “Oh… _Oh_.” The blood came back to his cheeks and he nodded his head. “I am very much up for that.”

            “Alright.” Otabek smiled, giving him a quick kiss before sliding under the covers and positioning himself between Yuri’s legs.

            He felt his underwear being carefully pulled away and sighed when he felt Otabek’s hand first, overwhelmingly relieved that the anesthetic hadn’t had any effect on his dick.

            Otabek kissed a line up the underside to get started and didn’t hesitate to take him in his mouth. He never teased Yuri during cheer-up sex, just cut right to the chase to get him squirming and panting.

            “Beka.” Yuri breathed when Otabek took him fully in his mouth, his tongue stroking his length as he bobbed his head back and fourth. One hand was on the base of his shaft to keep him steady, but one had snuck up between his legs, caressing his balls and massaging his perineum. Fucking Otabek knew those things always made him whine and Yuri did, pushing his hands into Otabek’s hair under the blanket. “Nnnn, Bekaaa.” He groaned when he stopped to suck on his tip. “I’m not gonna last, I haven’t been touched in like a thousand years.”

            Otabek only hummed around him in response and Yuri whimpered. He’d probably kill himself in anyone other than Otabek ever heard how he sounded in bed. Sometimes Otabek just touched him in the right way and he turned into some school girl. Otabek was lucky Yuri’s movement was kind of impaired, or he’d be bucking up to get more.

            Yuri kept his eyes closed and let Otabek do what he wanted to him, panting and moaning until he worked his way into a climax and gasped, Otabek swallowing everything he released. His thighs trembled against Otabek’s cheeks when he finished and Otabek crawled back up the bed to kiss him with closed lips, knowing Yuri didn’t like to taste himself too much afterwards.

            “Can I stay with you in Almaty?” Yuri whispered against his lips, nuzzling his nose against Otabek’s. “I don’t want to go home by myself and just sit around being injured. Would you hate me if I just stayed with you?”

            “No Baby, I’d love for you to stay with me. The apartment’s got plenty of room.” Otabek smiled, his face flushed as he pressed a few more kisses to Yuri’s cheeks. “You know I like taking care of you.”

            “I don’t need that much.”

            “I know, but I wouldn’t mind spoiling you for a little while.” Otabek said before rolling back to Yuri’s good side and tucking himself under Yuri’s arm, his head resting on his chest. “Can I sleep like this? I like your chest.”

            “Uh, yeah.” Yuri laughed as he wrapped his arms around him. Otabek wasn’t usually so clingy, but his heart swelled seeing him act like that. “Thanks for taking me in.”

            “I don’t mind. You’re all banged up and I missed you.” Otabek said, drawing a little circle over Yuri’s abs with his index finger. “We’ve been apart too long anyways.”

            “Yeah.” Yuri sighed, stroking one hand lazily down Otabek’s back through the t-shirt. “Any time is too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's continued to read!! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr under this same url!


	5. Hometown Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's dissapointed that Yuri can't come to see him at Kazahstan nationals where he expects his first hometown gold, but Yuri will be damned if he's gonna let this boy down!
> 
> " Yuri watched with wide eyes as Otabek walked back towards his bedroom to get his suitcase, his heart aching in his chest. He felt horrible not being able to support Otabek at his nationals, but he couldn’t go. Otabek had to understand that. Fuck, they hardly ever got to see each other and they’d just had an amazing weekend together, but now it felt like Otabek didn’t even want to look at him. "

“Beka, I can’t miss that much practice time, I just… I’m sorry, but I’d be off ice for almost a week and I have my own nationals coming up, you know?”

            “Okay.” Otabek said, arms crossed as he sat on the sofa of his Almaty apartment, staring blankly at the TV. “It’s whatever.”

            “It’s my last day here, I don’t want to fight.”

            “I missed a week and a half of practice just to come and see you at Rostelecom last month.” Otabek sighed, his eyes falling down to his lap to avoid Yuri’s. “I don’t want to be needy, but Kazakhstan nationals are important to me. I could win this year easily and I just want my boyfriend to be there to see it.”

            “I want to be there too, Beka, but I can’t.” Yuri said, a lump forming in is throat. “I was only able to fly in and visit this weekend because Yakov’s out of town. I-I’m up against so many people for Russian nationals, I can’t miss practice time right now.”

            “Are you packed to go home?”

            Yuri swallowed. “Um… Yeah.”

            “Let’s go, your flight leaves soon.”

            “But you’re mad at me.” He winced, biting his lip as he looked at the deadpan look on Otabek’s face. “I-I don’t want to leave with you mad.”

            “I’m not mad.”

            “But you’re upset.”

            “So what?” Otabek shrugged, pushing himself up from the couch. “I’ll get your stuff.”

            Yuri watched with wide eyes as Otabek walked back towards his bedroom to get his suitcase, his heart aching in his chest. He felt _horrible_ not being able to support Otabek at his nationals, but he couldn’t go. Otabek had to understand that. Fuck, they hardly ever got to see each other and they’d just had an amazing weekend together, but now it felt like Otabek didn’t even want to look at him.

            Otabek came out with his suitcase and set it beside him, cocking his head towards the door. “I’ll drop you off.”

            “Okay.” Yuri mumbled, his stomach queasy as he stood up and took the handle of his suitcase, following Otabek out the door and down the stairs to the adjoined parking garage. He hated this shit. Otabek did a lot for him and Yuri did the best to return the favor, but he really couldn’t do it this time. He didn’t want to be apart for a whole month with Otabek mad at him.

            The ride to the airport was quiet, the radio buzzing on low in the background while Yuri stared at the window and blinked his eyes hard. He was still sore from sex last night and it was usually a feeling he relished in. It made him feel loved and reminded him of all the passion and emotion that came out when he and Otabek were together, but now he just felt dirty.

            “This you?” Otabek asked when he found the drop off area for Russian Air.

            “Yeah.” Yuri nodded. “We’re a little early, do you um… Do you want to grab something to eat inside before I go?”

            “I’m not really hungry.” Otabek shrugged, his eyes still cast down. “You should hurry, there’s cars behind me.”

            Yuri’s heart plummeted to his stomach. “You’re not gonna walk me to the gate?”

            “I don’t know, you don’t really need me to.”

            “We’re not going to see each other for weeks after this.” Yuri said, his voice wobbling when he spoke. “Otabek, I’m _sorry_. Please don’t make me leave like this, we were so happy this weekend.” His mouth quivered and he leaned back in the passenger seat, bringing his hand up to cover his lips. He felt like sobbing. He got so much anxiety as it was being apart from Otabek. If he left feeling like this, he’d lose his mind.

            Otabek sighed and pulled the car to the side of the road to park, Yuri sniffling in the passenger’s as he stopped. “I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m just upset. I know you can’t come, I just really want you there.” He bit his lip and looked over at Yuri. “Are you crying?”

            “ _No.”_ He croaked, face red as he looked away.

            “Yura…” Otabek reached over to tuck his hair behind his ear. “Look, I’m not mad. I’ll walk you to the gate, everything’s fine.”

            “I feel like you hate me.”

            “I don’t hate you, Yuri. I love you. I just had a really hard time without you this past month and I’m pissed that I can’t see you again soon. I hate this situation.”

            “I feel the same way, I don’t know why you have to lash out at me.” Yuri sniffed. “You know that I can’t come to Kazakhstan to see you in nationals even though I want to.”

            “I know.” Otabek grimaced. “I’m sorry. Let’s get you to your gate, yeah? I’ll get your bag.” He pressed a kiss to Yuri’s cheek and he felt a little better, knowing Otabek wasn’t really mad.

            They walked together through the airport until they reached security and Yuri hugged Otabek as tight as he could. “I love you so much.” He said into his shoulder. “You’re gonna win with or without me and I’ll watch every second of the live stream and keep my phone on in case you need to call me.”

            “I love you too.” Otabek said although Yuri could still hear the disappointment in his voice. “Call me when you land, okay?”

            “I will.” Yuri swallowed when he pulled away. “Drive sa-“

            Otabek cut him off with a kiss and brought his hands up to cup Yuri’s face, caressing his cheek as he prodded his tongue between his lips and held him there until they needed to breathe. “Sorry, I’m just really going to miss you.” He said, his eyes wide as he looked into Yuri’s. “Promise you’ll call?”

            “I promise.” Yuri nodded, his heart still thumping from the kiss. It was rare that Otabek showed such intense affection. “I’ll figure out when I can come again.”

            “Okay.” Otabek breathed, taking his hands away. “I’m sorry about earlier. Be safe please.”

            “I will be.” Yuri said as he reached out to give Otabek’s hand one more squeeze. “Bye, Beka.”

**

            “What do you mean you want to go to Kazakhstan again next week?!” Yakov huffed. “Yuratchka, you just got back. That’s a week before nationals you know.”

            “I know.” Yuri grimaced as he stood on the ice. “But I’m really prepared already and if I fly back right away-“

            “You’ll still miss half a week of practice at least.” Yakov said with a roll of his eyes. “I can’t deal with the boys on this team anymore. Date someone who lives in Russia for crying out loud.”

            Yuri’s shoulders slumped and he looked over at Victor on the other side of the ice. Yuuri was visiting and the two of them had been inseparable all day. It made him miss Otabek like crazy.

            “Are you going to act depressed all week in practice if you don’t go?”

            “Pretty much.” Yuri glared down at the ice. Why the fuck did they have to be so far apart all the time?

            “If you can land that quad lutz clean by Monday, you can go I guess.” Yakov grumbled. “At least something will motivate you. I want to see three clean landings in a row.”

            Yuri’s head shot up. “Really?”

            “Monday at noon.”

            It was a new quad for him, but shit for Otabek, he’d get it down. He’d been getting better at it lately, so it couldn’t be too hard. “I can do that.”

            “We’ll see.” Yakov shrugged. “I’ll be here.”

**

            Yuri elected not to tell Otabek about Yakov’s proposition. He didn’t want to get his hopes up if it had such a high probability of falling through and he struggled with his lutz edge, so this new quad was a big challenge even if he’d been working on it a while. In case he wouldn’t be able to do it, he did his best to make things up to Otabek in other ways. He called him every night and for their usual Skype session on Friday, he put on the lingerie he’d gotten for Valentines Day and did every dirty little thing that he knew Otabek loved, but was always too embarrassed to ask for. He even sent flowers to the rink to surprise Otabek during practice one day.

            After all that, Otabek seemed to have forgiven him entirely and smothered him in sweet texts every day they were apart. It was just about the only thing that got Yuri through ten hour practices.

            “Again.” Yakov barked when Yuri landed the lutz, but over rotated and spun out. “It’s not clean if it’s not going to get you plus two’s.”

            “I got it.” Yuri glared, crossing over to gain speed and try again.

            He fell hard on that next attempt, landing right on his hip and crying out when he hit the ice. He almost never made noise when he fell, but shit, that one had hurt. He pulled the waist of his leggings out a bit to assess the damage and thankfully it was only a nasty bruise. Anything that wasn’t a broken bone was fine by him, so he spent another hour drilling the jump over and over. He nearly did it, landing it clean twice in a row before he stumbled and touched down on the third try. He’d have it by Monday though. For Otabek, he could get this done.

**

            “Babe, are you really practicing for that long every day? You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Otabek said through the phone as Yuri unlaced his skates, the last one left at the rink for the night.

            “Nationals are just really tough this year. I want to make sure I’m ready.” Yuri said when he tugged the skates off, wincing at the bruises and blisters on his feet.

            “Shit, I’m sorry I gave you so much grief about not coming to see mine. I know you always work hard, but I didn’t realize your practice regimen for nationals was like this.”

            “No, you didn’t do anything. I’m about to head home, do you want to FaceTime and watch a movie?”

            “Yeah, can we watch something scary tonight?”

            “Sure.” Yuri smiled, slipping back into his sneakers. “I miss you.”

            “I miss you too. Any news on when you can come again?”

            “Not yet, but I’ll know soon.”

            “Okay, thanks for the flowers again. You’ve been so sweet lately, I just... I feel really lucky. I love you a lot.”

            Yuri was glad he was alone in the rink when his face turned red. “I love you too, Beka. I’ll be home soon and we’ll do movie night. Make popcorn.”

            “Will do. See you soon.”

            “See you.” Yuri smiled before he hung up and gathered his things. Nothing made him happier than Otabek being happy, even if it did turn him into a bit of a sappy mess. His heart was just lighter when Otabek was feeling good.

            He headed home and made some popcorn, changed into his pajamas before calling Otabek and setting up a movie for them to watch together. It still sucked being apart, but being able to do something together and hear Otabek’s voice really helped. A quad lutz seemed like a pretty low price to pay to go and see him again. Maybe he’d add another extra hour to practice.

**

            “Alright Yuratchka, show me what you got.” Yakov sighed on Monday, the ice cleared momentarily for a pretty standard Yuri versus Yakov challenge. “Three clean. Let’s see it.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes and backed up. The night before he’d landed three in a row, so this shouldn’t be any different. He made his way forward to pick up the speed, turned backwards and tapped the ice hard to launch, rotating as fast as he could before landing back on his right foot. Perfect.

            “Way to go Yurio!” Victor cheered from the sidelines and Yuri actually laughed a little as he shook his legs out and retreated to go again.

            Yuri took a deep breath for the second attempt and did the exact same thing. Forward, turn, launch, spin, _land_. He thought he was off axis at first, but corrected on the spot and landed just fine. “Feeling pretty good.” Yuri shrugged, grinning when he skated up to the edge of the ice where Yakov stood and took a few gulps from his water bottle. “One more, yeah?”

            “Don’t get cocky.” Yakov said, one eyebrow raised at him. “You know what happens when you get cocky.”

            “I’m fine.” Yuri sighed as he skated away again to give himself room. Just one more and he could go see Otabek. He had to fly out tonight if he was going to make it, so if he fucked this up now, there was no second chance. He took his time in picking up speed before turning and launching one more time, revolving quick, but when he landed, his balance faltered and he spun out, having to hold his arms out for balance. There weren’t any cheers for that one. Shit. “I didn’t fall.” He swallowed, skating up to Yakov with wide eyes. “That’s still three landed in a row.”

            “I said three clean, Yuratchka. No dice.”

            “Are you kidding? It’s ready for competition, Yakov I have to fly out tonight.”

            “That wasn’t our deal.” Yakov said and Yuri’s fists clenched.

            “ _Fine_.” He hissed. “I’ll do three fucking more, then can I go?”

            “If you have that in you.”

            He just glared and skated back to his same position. He was not going to fucking let Otabek down.

            Forward, backward, tap, launch, revolve, land. _Done_.

            Forward, backward, tap, launch, revolve, _land_. Just one fucking more.

            Yuri took a moment to catch his breath and looked out at the ice in front of him. One more and he could go, just one more jump. He spent one more second stretching before he sped forward again, gliding fast and turning backwards, hitting his foot down hard on the ice before he launched, revolved, and _yes!_ A perfect fucking landing and the best he’d done all day.

            “How’s that Yakov?!” He grinned, hopping up and down on both feet. “Oi, suck it Nikiforov.”

            “Why me?” Victor pouted as Yuri skated over and stepped off the ice.

            “Because I’m gonna kick your ass with that at nationals.” Yuri laughed before turning to hug Yakov out of sheer pride in himself. “I’ll be back by Wednesday.”

            “Wednesday morning.” Yakov grumbled. “And I don’t want to deal with you being jet lagged.”

            “Will do.” Yuri said before running to get his skate guards on and grab his things. He still wasn’t going to tell Otabek he was coming. His flight could get delayed and he could miss the short program easily, so he didn’t want Otabek to be stressed waiting for him.

            It was a race to book a flight in time and get home, get packed, and out the door, but Yuri did it and he made it to the airport with just minutes to spare as he arrived at the gate. He made something up about a late night practice and texted Otabek that he’d be away from his phone a few hours as took his seat by the window on the plane.

            Fuck, Otabek was going to be so happy seeing Yuri at nationals. He deserved to have someone there to support him for once.

            Yuri put his headphones on and shut his eyes to wait for takeoff, listening to one of the playlists Otabek had made him a while back. He didn’t know much about music, so Otabek had made it his personal responsibility to get him into all the things he liked and Yuri didn’t complain. He liked almost everything Otabek had shown him. He almost fell asleep before he realized the plane still hadn’t moved and opened his eyes to check the time. Shit, it’d been forty minutes.

            “Excuse me?” He asked when a flight attendant passed. “When are we taking off?”

            “Oh there’s a slight delay. Some debris on the runway.” She shrugged. “Shouldn’t be much longer.”

            She walked away and Yuri grimaced down at the time. He was gonna be cutting it close.

**

            An hour and half delay and a long flight later, Yuri bolted off the plane as fast as he could, ordering a ride on his phone as he sprinted through the airport. Otabek was set to skate in forty minutes and the rink was over half an hour away from the airport. He sent Otabek a good luck text once he dashed past baggage claim just in case he didn’t make it on time. Shit he hoped they would just let him in and he wouldn’t have to go through a thousand checkpoints to get to the ice.

            Once he finally got into a car, he tipped the driver and begged him to drive fast. He’d hate himself if he did all this and missed Otabek’s short program.

            The whole ride was agonizing, but the driver got him there in thirty minutes. He grabbed his suitcase from the trunk and sprinted for the athletes entrance, squeezing into a small group of junior skaters to get in the door. Otabek was set to skate first and the short program was support to start in less than ten minutes including the six minute warm up, so he had barely four minutes to find him. He trailed the juniors from behind for a little until he found the locker rooms, ducking in to see if Otabek was maybe changing last minute, but he was nowhere in sight.

            He finally found the entrance to the ice and rushed out into the open, suitcase still rolling behind him. He really didn’t care if any wild fans saw him as he looked around the arena until he finally spotted Otabek talking to his coach. Shit, Yuri forgot how amazing Otabek looked in his short program outfit. He’d used the colors from the Kazakhstan flag and this velvety material that clung to his every muscle. His heart thumped at the sight of it.

            “BEKA!” Yuri called out, beaming as he ran towards him.

            Otabek glanced around, confused for a moment, before he turned and saw Yuri, his eyes widening. “Yura?”

            “I couldn’t stand not seeing you.” Yuri panted when he ran forward and wrapped his arms around Otabek, hugging him tight. “I’m sorry I didn’t drop everything to come here at first. I would never miss a competition that means this much to you.”

            “You came!” Otabek beamed as he hugged Yuri back, pressing kisses onto the top of his head. He was taller with his skates on and Yuri buried himself in that strong chest. “Yura, I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” He pulled back to look at him and Yuri could see him welling up a bit. “How did you get here?”

            “Yakov said if I could get that quad lutz down that I could come and see you.” Yuri smiled, getting up on his toes to give Otabek a kiss. The crowd roared at that and he ignored it, holding Otabek’s face in his hands and slipping his tongue right into his mouth. He thought Otabek might be a little shy, but he kissed him back with just as much force. Yuri even heard his coach sigh in resignation.

            “I love you so much.” Otabek laughed when they parted, still holding Yuri close to him. “You’re amazing. How long can you stay?”

            “Today and tomorrow to see you get the medal.”

            “So you’re staying over night?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri blushed, glancing down as Otabek leaned in to whisper to him.

            “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be off ice for a week.” Otabek murmured into his ear before pulling him into one more deep kiss that riled up the crowd.

            Yuri thought his knees were going to give out, but Otabek steadied him and pressed a kiss to the center of his forehead just as they called for the warm up to begin. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Otabek said, squeezing his hips before bending down to take off his skate guards. “I’m gonna skate the hell out of this for you.” He smiled when he came back up and handed the guards to Yuri. “I’ll take you home as soon as it’s over, yeah? You have to be exhausted.”

            “Don’t worry about me right now, go warm up.” Yuri said, his heart skipping when Otabek pecked his cheek one more time. “You’ll be great.”

            “I mean, yeah, you’re here.” Otabek shrugged before finally rushing off towards the ice.

            He was so fucking glad he’d made it. Otabek looked so happy and confident moving out onto the ice, he hoped he never had to miss a competition of his again.

            Otabek hit two quads in his warm up and stuck by Yuri’s side in the short break between warm up and start time, an arm around his waist like he couldn’t bare to not be touching him.

            “You’re gonna do great.” Yuri said just before they called Otabek’s name, giving him one more kiss for good luck. He had to let him go, so he could get on the ice, but he grinned the whole time watching him go out there.

            The crowd went insane for Otabek and Yuri’s heart swelled seeing him get so much recognition. Otabek was so underappreciated on the international circuit, but in his home country, he was a hero. Yuri practically swooned when he started his program to that hard rock song he loved. They’d danced to it at a club in Almaty on one of their first dates, so he always got al dumb and mushy when he heard that opening guitar riff.

            Otabek had gotten so much more graceful since Yuri first met him. He wasn’t just a jump machine anymore, he was balletic and it made Yuri’s heart melt. He never thought he’d be the mushy type, but God he loved this boy.

            After a completely clean program, Otabek rushed off the ice to get his skate guards on and thanked his coach before dragging Yuri and his suitcase straight to the kiss and cry where he broke the hundred mark, then straight out of the arena to the locker room in a frenzy to celebrate.

            “Don’t you want to watch everyone else?” Yuri asked as Otabek tugged him inside and shut the door.

            “Not today.” Otabek said as he turned the lock and pinned Yuri up against the door and dropped to his knees.

            “Beka.” Yuri swallowed, his face turning red as Otabek dragged down his zipper and thumbed open his jeans. “Someone could come in here.”

            “It’s fine.” Otabek said as he tugged Yuri’s jeans down to his knees and started to drag his mouth over the bulge in his underwear, easing a groan out of Yuri that he hoped would be covered by the sound of the applause in the arena.

            “Nn, don’t tease.” Yuri breathed.

            Otabek complied and pulled down his briefs, wrapping one hand around Yuri’s already hard cock as he pressed a line of kisses down Yuri’s thigh. He knew how sensitive the skin there was and he took advantage every single time.

            “I hate you.” Yuri whined, pushing his hands into Otabek’s hair as his head tipped back against the door.

            Otabek brought his free hand up to caress his balls and if that wasn’t enough to make him squirm, he pressed two fingers against his perineum and Yuri whimpered before he could stop himself.

            “Otabek.” Yuri breathed, spreading his legs a little more and tightening the hold on his hair just as Otabek took him fully in his mouth. Yuri had no clue where he got the practice to pull it off, but Otabek could relax his gag reflex and go straight to deep throating like it was nothing. “Hhhh.” He gasped when Otabek swallowed around him. “Beka, I-I’m tired and we hardly get to do this, so I really – fuck. I really can’t last.”

            Otabek just pressed harder on his perineum and swirled his tongue around his tip, forcing Yuri to clamp a hand over his mouth.

            Yuri’s thighs trembled as he stifled his moans and after Otabek bobbed his head back and forth a few more times, he came hard onto Otabek’s tongue. “Beka, fuck.” He panted as he got the living soul sucked out of him, Otabek swallowing every drop of what he released.

            “You’re the best guy I could ever ask for.” Otabek smiled when he pulled away, wiping his mouth and standing up. “Thanks for coming to see me.” He said as he nuzzled his nose against Yuri’s, reaching down to tuck him back into his underwear and pull his jeans back up to his waist.

            “I mean, you seemed really disappointed before.” Yuri blushed. “I didn’t want you to be upset.”

            “I just can’t believe you surprised me like this.” Otabek grinned, pressing a kiss to the middle of Yuri’s forehead. “Hey, don’t think we’re done just because I blew you. I’m gonna change and drive us home and then you’re gonna cum twice as hard as you just did.”

            “Yeah?” Yuri raised his eyebrows. “I have a feeling you’re about to have a pretty good time, Beka.”

            “Your dirty talk is always nerdy.” Otabek laughed, pulling Yuri into a hug just to be close to him. “I love you, Yura. This is the best fucking thing you’ve ever done for me.”

            “Aw.” Yuri smiled, pressing his face into Otabek’s neck. “I love you too, Beka. I’ll be here any time you need me.”


	6. Sounding Like A Broken Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Otabek breaks Yuri's world record, Yuri doesn't take it super well. 
> 
> "He felt like shit. He wanted to scream, or cry, or go out and skate until his feet bled, but he couldn’t do anything. That record was everything to him and now it was Otabek’s. He loved Otabek with all of his heart and he always rooted for him, but in the past year he’d just come so far so fast and now that Yuri had lost to him, he felt like shit. It wasn’t really that he lost to Otabek, it was that he lost in general, but he didn’t know how to act when he was devastated and Otabek had every reason to celebrate."

“Are you mad at me?”

            “No.”

            “I mean, you just seem like… I don’t know, you seemed pissed at me.”

            “I’m not.” Yuri mumbled as he pulled the room key from his pocket and fumbled to open the door to their hotel room. He felt like shit. He wanted to scream, or cry, or go out and skate until his feet bled, but he couldn’t do anything. That record was everything to him and now it was Otabek’s. He loved Otabek with all of his heart and he always rooted for him, but in the past year he’d just come so far so fast and now that Yuri had lost to him, he felt like shit. It wasn’t really that he lost to Otabek, it was that he lost in general, but he didn’t know how to act when he was devastated and Otabek had every reason to celebrate.

            Yuri pushed the door open and dropped his duffel bag, sliding out of his jacket, and kicking off his shoes.

            “Do you want to go out to dinner?” Otabek asked, shutting the door behind them. “I’ll pay and everything, we could just try to have fun-“

            “No thanks.” Yuri shrugged as he walked up to the bed and flopped down.

            “Okay, I mean we can just stay in and watch a movie or something. We don’t fly out until noon tomorrow. You want room service?”

            He shook his head.

            “Yuri.” Otabek sighed, coming over to sit at the foot of the bed. “I know you’re upset, but this was a really big night for me. I want to comfort you, but you’re resisting everything. I don’t really know what you want from me.”

            “I kind of just want to be left alone.” Yuri grimaced.

            “Seriously?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Yuri, I’ve lost to you ten fucking times before.” Otabek said, his voice sharper as he got up and walked up to face him. “ _Ten_. I always congratulated you and put my disappointment aside. This is the first time I’ve ever come out over you and it was the best skate of my life, can you please just be nice to me about it? It’s just a grand prix event.”

            Yuri’s heart sank. He knew he was being a dick, but he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to go celebrate.

            “Are you gonna say anything at all?”

            “I don’t know what to say, Beka. I’m sorry.”

            Otabek’s shoulders slumped. “Are you really going to make me spend my first victory night like this? I want to be together, but if you’re gonna make me feel like shit, I’m gonna go to the hotel bar or something.”

            Yuri’s mouth quivered. He didn’t want to make Otabek feel bad, but he was close to sobbing. He’d skated _horribly_ and at the fucking opening event of the season. Sure, it was just one of two, but still. He’d let everyone down, he’d lost his record, and he’d embarrassed himself in front of the whole world.

            “Yuri?”

            “I’m sorry.” He croaked, a lump aching in his throat. “I don’t want to take this from you. I-I love you and I think you deserved that score, but I feel so embarrassed and awful, Beka. I don’t even want to be seen right now.” The tears won and he curled up into a ball, squeezing his eyes shut as he started to cry. “Beka, I fucked up so bad.”

            “Yura.” Otabek breathed, his eyebrows pushing together as he knelt down to get eye to eye. “Hey, I know it sucks to do that at the first competition of the season, but it was one bad skate. Everyone knows how amazing you are and you’re gonna do great at the enxt one.” He reached up to tuck Yuri’s hair back behind his ear and planted a kiss on his forehead. “It’ll be okay.”

            “I’m sorry I’m acting like such an asshole.” Yuri sniffled. “I just feel shitty a-and losing that record was hard. I’m glad you got it, but I just… I-I know I’m being dumb, but today sucked.”

            “Well don’t shut me out, okay? I’m here for you, but you have to let me comfort you.”

            “You shouldn’t have to do that. W-We should be celebrating you, but I’m a mess and I’m fucking crying like some little kid.” Yuri sniffled, wiping his eyes and reaching out to grab Otabek’s hand.

            “Baby, all I want is to spend time with you. We’re always busy with practice and shit, it’d be nice to just relax and be together, you know?” Otabek stood up and sat on the bed beside him, running one hand through Yuri’s hair to try and relax him. “I mean when you get home from practice, you’re so tired and we never have time off. I’d be really happy if we just stayed in and watched a movie or something.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah.” Otabek smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Let’s find something scary to watch, okay? I’m gonna put some pajamas on and order room service.”

            Yuri wiped his eyes and smiled back at him, sitting himself up, so he could give him a hug. He had the sweetest boyfriend in the world. “Thank you.”

            “Don’t worry about it.” Otabek pressed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head and pulled away to go get changed.

            Yuri didn’t really like pajamas, so he just kicked off his jeans and got settled in bed while Otabek ordered food. He always knew what to get for him, so he didn’t bother telling Otabek what to order and grabbed the remote for the hotel TV to find something scary to watch. They both were kind of wimpy when it came to scary movies, so they always watched them together. He found one of the Insidious movies and put it on before scootching over to let Otabek into bed.

            “Food will be here in a minute.” Otabek said as he slid in beside Yuri, tucking himself right under his arm and resting his head on his chest. “Mm, don’t be sad okay? You have way more shots to skate well. I bet you’ll get your record back before the Olympics even start.”

            Yuri smiled at how clingy Otabek could be when he was happy and wrapped his arms around him while the movie got started, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re cute when you’re like this.”

            “I’m just really happy and I also want you to feel better.” Otabek said, nuzzling his cheek against Yuri’s chest. “Plus you’re really warm right now.”

            “Yeah?” Yuri laughed and pulled the comforter higher up. “Are you cold?”

            Otabek gave a little nod and Yuri squeezed him, relishing in how soft he felt. He took for granted how cozy Otabek was. It was like having a giant teddy bear. His favorite thing was coming home after a late practice and crawling right in next to him.

            When the room service came, they ate in bed, Otabek making plenty of jokes and smothering Yuri in kisses to keep him laughing until they finished and shut off all the lights for the movie.

            “I can’t watch this part.” Otabek winced at one point, arms wrapped around Yuri when he moved to hide his face in his neck.

            “You say that like I’m capable of braving this out.”

            Otabek just mumbled something in response and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s neck, his hand dipping under the hem of his t-shirt to rest on his abdomen.

            Yuri tilted his head a bit to give him access and sighed when Otabek took the hint, dragging his lips down his neck and stopping to suck for a moment on the sensitive skin. He loved feeling his open mouth on his neck there, how Otabek’s tongue would always stop and swirl around any mark he left.

            Otabek made the move to slide his hand up and Yuri let him, blushing as Otabek rubbed at his nipple. “I think it’s really cute how much you like this.” He whispered, lifting his head up so he could catch Yuri in a proper kiss, letting him taste the room service wine on his lips.

            “Beka.” Yuri mumbled against his mouth, bringing his hands up to cup his face. Shit, he’d been so distracted by his own failure that he forgot how _amazing_ Otabek had been today. He was so fucking lucky to have him at all and kissing him in that comfy bed with the lights out, he just felt in love. There was nothing more comforting than Otabek’s lips. “Hey, I know you’re kind of tired, but you can fuck me if you want.” He whispered when they parted, leaning their foreheads together. “I’ll ride you right here, we can stay all warm and cozy and stuff.”

            “Sounds good to me.” Otabek smiled, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s and giving him another kiss with parted lips. “I put the lube in the nightstand in case.”

            “You really prepare for everything.” Yuri pulled away from him and reached for the drawer, taking out their travel tube of KY before lifting his hips and sliding his underwear off. He kept the t-shirt on, wanting to be comfy, but moved into Otabek’s lap.

            The movie was still on in the background, but Otabek kept his eyes on Yuri, sliding his hand up his sides under the shirt then down to his hips, squeezing there before he slipped his hand down to his ass.

            “Touch me.” Yuri breathed, already hard from the anticipation.

            Otabek nodded and wrapped a hand around him, catching his lips back in a kiss as he warmed him up, sucking on his lower lip and nibbling until Yuri gasped. Once Yuri reached down to get Otabek’s cock out of his boxers and stroke him, Otabek got to work on slicking his fingers up.

            Yuri kept his tongue in Otabek’s mouth the whole time he worked his fingers in and out, letting Otabek swallow his moans as the pleasure began to build. He didn’t need much prep time anymore, so after a few minutes, he slicked Otabek up and lifted himself.

            “Yura.” Otabek sighed when he started to sink down. “Fuck, it’s kind of been a while.”

            “Shit, it really has.” Yuri breathed as he lowered himself all the way down, Otabek filling him up. “Fuck.” He rolled his hips as Otabek brought his free hand to his ass.

            “You’re so fucking tight.” Otabek said, holding Yuri close and dragging his tongue up his neck. “Am I hurting you?”

            “No Beka, you feel great.” Yuri laughed as he started to ease himself up and down. He kind of loved having sex like this, with most of their clothes still on. It was lazy and comfortable, Otabek stroking him with such slow, loving motions. “Fuck, I’m sorry I was being such a dick. I just feel really insecure after I lose, but you were so fucking amazing today.”

            “That means so much to me.” Otabek mumbled against Yuri’s neck, rolling his hips against Yuri’s to help create some friction.

            Yuri wrapped both arms around him and nibbled on his ear as he eased Otabek’s cock in and out. He loved how perfectly their bodies always fit together. Otabek was just big enough to fill him up and press hard against his prostate, but wasn’t too big for him to take. He hadn’t had a painful experience with him since the first few times they’d had sex. “I love you.” He groaned, his head tipping back as they found their rhythm. “I’m dumb sometimes, but I love you so much. I’m so fucking happy for you.”

            Otabek stopped and rubbed his thumb around the tip of Yuri’s cock to make him whimper before he pulled him into a kiss. “I love you too.” He panted against Yuri’s lips, his hand coming up for a moment to smack his ass before he slipped his tongue back into Yuri’s mouth.

            Yuri laughed a little into the kiss. Otabek was always so polite and a little shy, but Yuri knew how much he loved his ass and he loved it whenever he got that out of him. He could feel his face warming as Otabek kissed him with all that passion, his cock leaking into his fist as they moved together. Every now and then he heard something scary happen on the screen behind him and pressed closer to Otabek, sucking on his bottom lip and nibbling on it. “Fuck me, Beka.” He gasped, knowing how much Otabek really loved to hear that kind of thing. “Fuck me, I’m close.”

            “Fuck, Yura.” Otabek grunted, bucking up against Yuri. “I’m gonna cum, shit, are you close?”

            “Yeah Baby just give me a little more.” Yuri said, his voice wobbling a little as his orgasm swelled. Otabek was right on his spot and they were both a little tired and a little sex deprived, so it didn’t take much for Yuri to start moaning like some school girl and for Otabek’s breath to get heavy against his shoulder. “Cum in me, Beka.”

            Otabek didn’t need much instruction. He came hard with a gasp and Yuri was soon to follow, trembling as he finished into Otabek’s fist. He loved the feeling when Otabek came in him even if he’d never admit it out loud and feeling that at the same moment his own orgasm hit had him whimpering nonstop until he completely finished.

            “We’ll do something real to celebrate you tomorrow.” Yuri breathed as he pulled off and sat back down next to him. “I’ll make dinner and stuff.”

            “You don’t have to do that.”

            “I want to.” He tucked himself under Otabek’s arm and turned his eyes back to the screen as he snuggled in. “You’ve worked really hard, Beka. I’m happy you won.”

            “Thanks Yura.” Otabek smiled, pressing one more kiss to the top of Yuri’s head. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 might be a lil late i just got a job and oof im tired

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting all of these individually on tumblr if anyone wants to give them some love there! nuttinonice.tumblr.com 
> 
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated!


End file.
